


【不义超蝙】布鲁斯韦恩的反击

by Secretbutler



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Poison Ivy (Comics), Superman (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 本文主要清水，含多cp，但全是搞基/搞姬，没有bg。食用愉快XDD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文主要清水，含多cp，但全是搞基/搞姬，没有bg。  
食用愉快XDD

“布鲁斯韦恩，我们又见面了。”  
那人类的青年脱下自己的面罩，年轻的脸上写满了仇恨，他的双眉紧锁着，他的短发冲冠，因为发胶而没有向前塌在额前，这和正在他对面的人截然不同。  
站在他面前的人已经在世人的面前消失已久，大概有两三年的样子了，如今的蝙蝠侠，再也不戴面甲，只是头上还有个显眼的头环，它们上面镶嵌着的某种圆形物体发出诡异的紫色光线，而布鲁斯本人那张俊脸上早已没有任何表情，他只是全副武装着，沉默不语。  
“你是这世界上最大的笑话，我一向都觉得你还是死了的好，”达米安的眉头愈发地皱紧了，他怒瞪着眼前仍然毫无表情的人类，然后他抽出了刀，“否则你会妨碍到刺客联盟的计划。”  
年轻人看起来鲁莽的行为背后其实有着强大的计算支撑，就在此时此刻，这个世界的统治者，氪星人卡尔艾尔，正在应付又一个外星威胁，超人把暂时管理地球事务的任务放心地交给了蝙蝠侠，因为昔日的反抗军首领已经被彻底地控制了。  
布鲁斯的意识被完全地与外界隔离，卡尔会定期地检查这种隔离，一开始他还会观察到试图伸展到外面去的意识分支，然后他就通通地切断——氪星的科技总是比人类科技更进一步，尽管这也避免不了会让布鲁斯韦恩的身体因为痛苦而抽搐。  
后来，它们全都老老实实地待在布鲁斯的那片孤岛里了，卡尔曾经窥视过其中的一部分，都是些没什么用的老旧日子罢了。  
他要的是布鲁斯诚心诚意地用那无与伦比的大脑，帮他分析一切应对人类反叛的策略，到目前为止这计划都十分顺畅。  
达米安知道布鲁斯仍然保留着绝佳的反应和速度，甚至是肌肉强度和柔韧性，想必除了让他精神受苦，超人倒没有怎么刻意为难他。  
“你就是个笑话，看看你信誓旦旦地说什么会赢，会站在人类和自由的一边！你现在不过是又一个工具人罢了。”  
达米安终于将这些话说出口，布鲁斯韦恩是个不折不扣的失败者，他一直很清楚，因为蝙蝠侠总是拼命想抓住一切，却总是无意中把一切都推进毁灭的深渊，但现在是时候结束这恶心的一切了。  
布鲁斯总是可以躲过他的攻击，这让达米安越来越愤怒，他咆哮着，他的利刃开始越来越疯狂地飞舞了，他红了眼睛，现在杀意弥漫了他的脑子，他甚至开始忍不住想象布鲁斯韦恩血流如注地倒在他面前的样子。  
但布鲁斯仍然总是能躲开，并且最终再次击中他，这些疼痛让达米安更加狂暴，然而突然间蝙蝠侠的动作方向出现了偏差——精于格斗的达米安知道这不是布鲁斯韦恩会犯的错误。  
利刃从布鲁斯的左腹部穿进去，达米安看见了从另一端穿出来的，血淋淋的刀尖，他在惊诧之中抬头，看见布鲁斯眼中一闪而过的莫名情绪，危机感让他马上松开刀刃——他看到了，那支带着针头的触手，如果不是布鲁斯挡下，现在倒在地上的会是他。  
但现在那只触手穿破了布鲁斯的头环，划伤了那张完美的脸……达米安的心中冷不防地一阵慌乱，他听到了自己随身携带的提示音，爬起来转身就跑了。

卡尔还没有完全明白发生了什么事。  
他回来时只看见了地上的一摊血迹，已经损坏了的头环——布鲁斯不见了，而孤独堡垒却没有给他及时发出警报，这情况看来相当棘手，他赶忙飞到孤独堡垒内部的特殊监狱——果然，那些重要的人都不见了。  
闪电侠，巴里艾伦，绿灯侠，哈尔乔丹……超能力的战士们。  
地球政权面临又一次严峻的挑战，他马上打开了联络频道，这不是他第一次面对的情况了，这时候戴安娜和亚瑟都是可靠的同盟。

“嗨，布鲁斯，我知道现在说这话有点不合时宜，但是……好久不见。”  
闪电侠在一栋不起眼的建筑前停了下来，此时此刻他正抱着负伤的布鲁斯，利刃仍然插在男人的身体里，没有人敢轻易拔出，而布鲁斯还在以素来过人的意志力保持清醒。  
“哼嗯……”  
他发出一声鼻音，算是对闪电侠的话的肯定，然后他们面前的建筑墙壁上突然显现了神秘的光晕，飞出来的人赫然是扎塔娜。  
“布鲁斯……天啊。”  
这位挚友只是看了一眼就知道布鲁斯的情况有多么严重了，她马上为他们开了魔法通道，让闪电侠，绿灯侠和布鲁斯进来到他们的庇护所去。  
“快把他放下，幸好我们这里还有一位医生……小心一点，不要伤到他……”  
扎塔娜担心地看着巴里小心翼翼地为已经昏迷的布鲁斯拔出身体里的利刃，现在所有人都能看到他血肉模糊的左腹了，在所有人都忍不住暗自倒吸一口凉气时，救命的医生——莱斯利赶来了。  
“嘶……”医生往伤口望去，也忍不住倒吸了一口冷气，她赶忙蹲下来仔细观察，“他现在得赶快接受手术和止血——是谁这么狠，他的脾脏应该是保不住了，这个位置很可能会贯穿它……”  
莱斯利对于这个一向让她忍不住关怀与怜悯的可怜孤儿的紧急情况似乎来不及长吁短叹，众人一阵手忙脚乱地把布鲁斯安置在手术台上，扎塔娜默默地擦了一下眼睛——光是看一眼，她就能猜到这位昔日好友受了多少苦。  
所有人都知道被俘的蝙蝠侠成了政权的幕后一员，却不会有多少人知道这只有剥夺了布鲁斯的自主意识才能发生。

这是一场揪心的手术，布鲁斯的脾脏果然已经支离破碎，当坚韧的外皮被利刃穿透，它的内部就像柔软的豆腐脑一样，很快就变得零碎，所幸其他的器官倒没有受到致命的损伤，莱斯利摘除了布鲁斯的脾脏，给他止了血，认真地处理了他的伤口，守着他脱离了生命危险。  
“好起来吧，孩子，看到你这样我真的很难过。”  
她轻声地说着，仿佛在祷告一般，为他用了止疼，看着他终于不再眉头紧锁地睡去。

布鲁斯昏迷了两三天才苏醒过来，但他一醒来就又是一副病恹恹的样子，脾脏摘除让他一时间免疫低下，手术让他有点低烧，他的胃口也不佳，一整天只吃了一点容易消化的流食。  
但他的精神状态尚可，甚至要求巴里给他简单描述一下现状，尽管中途最终还是因为疲惫昏昏睡去。  
“我们或许该尝试联络阿尔弗雷德。”  
莱斯利看着他病恹恹的模样担忧地提议。  
“阿尔弗雷德需要休息……他是从撒拉路池里回来的，你们知道那有多难……”  
“他还是了解你的……如果他知道你现在在这里，是这样的情况，他也不会袖手旁观的。”  
“不，莱斯利，只有这件事我不同意……”布鲁斯似乎觉得有些身体不适，他皱着眉头停顿了一下，“他需要的个人空间，我也……一直没有能给他。”  
布鲁斯的顽固使得最后这件事不了了之，莱斯利本着她的职业精神，每天观察着布鲁斯的身体恢复情况，似乎每一天这可怜的人都在试图更好一些，他开始和庇护所里曾经的英雄们商讨如何重新组织反抗军，如何让超人接受应得的审判。  
“得让这荒唐的地球政权停下来。”  
布鲁斯仍然是皱着眉头说出这句话，他有时会突然停下来像是不舒服一般地捂着胸口，莱斯利有些担心，于是又劝说他做一次更清楚的身体检查。  
“这只是一点小问题，莱斯利，我的身体我很清楚。”  
“我不这么认为，布鲁斯——你还得要领导反抗军的，不能大意。”  
也许是被说服了，布鲁斯答应了身体检查，幸而莱斯利并没有发现什么问题，她总算松了口气，但更加督促布鲁斯注意身体健康。  
布鲁斯却总是改不了他的处事习惯，很快他又开始了超负荷的工作，也许是两年多的挣扎时间里他错过了太多，现在也急于把“落下的功课”补上。  
于是他在一个星期的时间里出现了一次低烧和一次晕倒的状况后，莱斯利与巴里悄悄商量了一下，终于做了一件“布鲁斯不会喜欢”的事。  
那只是个平静的周末，连全世界到处都是的布鲁斯韦恩通缉行动也暂时有所停歇，布鲁斯则刚刚做完轻度的恢复运动，正躺在床上休息。  
“布鲁斯老爷，我可真是太失望了……”那熟悉而陌生的声音就回荡在他耳边，他猛然睁开眼，惊愕地瞪着就近在咫尺的阿尔弗雷德，“不过这是我的失误……没想到您还是不会照顾自己。”  
“阿尔弗……”  
他瞪大眼睛，随后目光又移到后走进来的莱斯利身上，后者避开了他审讯性的目光，同样在房间里的巴里也不知道什么时候不见了踪影。  
“可是我怎么能看着你把这一切搞砸呢？”阿尔弗雷德松开手，他的包被扔到地上，他俯下身，抱紧了布鲁斯，“布鲁斯，我回来了。”  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“我虽然并不赞成他这样的生活方式……”阿尔弗雷德望着正在不远处调试自己的战甲的布鲁斯，然后又收回目光，看向莱斯利，“但……汤普金斯女士，您得知道，最起码这能让我知道，他现在的确很好。”  
“我有理由相信你所说的他很好，并不是指他身体和精神都很好？”  
“当然……不是的，布鲁斯老爷并不同于常人，有时只有工作才能让他恢复身体……也只有工作可以让他先忘记那些糟糕的事。”  
阿尔弗雷德走到布鲁斯身旁，把手里的托盘放下，那上面安静地躺着一个三明治，是阿尔弗雷德一贯的厨艺。  
布鲁斯短暂停下了手头的工作，他的目光投向了桌上的三明治，然后他微微眯起眼睛，露出一丝几乎无法被察觉的笑意。  
“谢谢，阿尔弗。”  
“我很乐意为您服务，布鲁斯老爷。”  
布鲁斯见阿尔弗雷德没有离开的意思，就停下来，放下了手中的焊具，擦了一把手，拿起了盘子上的三明治，在上面留下了一个巨大的缺口。  
“看来我教给您的餐桌礼仪并没有什么实际意义。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着布鲁斯有些急匆匆的狼吞虎咽，带着略微责备的语气，目光却仍然柔软而体恤。  
“要大口吃才能知道味道，阿尔弗，你知道我一直很想你做的饭……”布鲁斯下意识地放慢了一点速度，他不是不近人情，能看得出阿尔弗雷德的担忧，“那和我吃过的快餐便当不一样，要是那些，我就只想快点解决。”  
“我很抱歉，布鲁斯老爷，我知道您很需要我……”阿尔弗雷德的眉目里透露出一丝伤感，他更加放轻了声音，“我也很难过，我知道您已经很努力……”  
“也许是我还做得不够，”布鲁斯的目光有些迟疑，却没有动摇，“我始终还相信克拉克……他没有和大都会一起死去，即使死去，既然大都会能复活……”  
他想了想，没有再继续说下去，似乎知道自己的话缺乏说服力似的。  
“我很快就会进行下一步，阿尔弗，请别担心我，你知道我从来不会犯两次相同的错误……”布鲁斯停顿了一下，似乎有些愧疚地望向他的老管家，“但克拉克不一样，这件事说到底还是因我而起……”  
“布鲁斯老爷，我其实只希望您能轻松一点，哪怕一两天也好，别再想那天的事——不仅是您无法拦住他，我们任何一人都无法做到。”  
“我知道……这可能多少都会影响我，所以我得工作才行，现在我们的重点是阻止这个荒唐的政权。”  
“如果那是您需要的，布鲁斯……”阿尔弗雷德似乎从短暂的感伤中回过神来，他的目光又变得坚定了一些。“我会一直帮您——我现在有能力继续做您的管家。”  
“谢谢……阿尔弗，我知道你可能不需要，但是真的谢谢你……”  
阿尔弗雷德轻轻拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，拿着空盘子离开了。

布鲁斯的新计划多少有些出人意料，当所有的英雄们都聚在一起，为反抗军的第一个行动做准备时，他们都无一例外地对布鲁斯的具体行动路线感到震惊。  
“超人的数据库里存留着大量的罪犯记录，其中有一个死刑犯名叫伊莉莎，她受到的指控是连续杀死了七人……”布鲁斯停顿了一下，望向此时似乎有些不明就里的众人，“此行我想要救她出来，因为关于她的凶杀案有很大的隐情。”  
“布鲁斯……”芭芭拉露出惊讶的表情，她看起来对于布鲁斯的新计划感到有些不解，“虽然我知道你一向会做正确的决定，但我们要以这种力量去劫狱吗？”  
“当然，因为伊莉莎明天就会接受静脉注射而死，而我确信她的死不会解决任何实质性的问题。”  
布鲁斯停了下来，因为座谈会上的众人似乎都陷入了某种默契的沉默。  
“我只是想要正义回到正轨，而不是愤怒的正义，迄今为止我们的战斗已经让很多人白白陨落，我不想再看到这样的事情发生，我一直想要阻止政权做出的荒唐事，但我知道不该有人因此而死……所以我只是在告诉大家，我今天就要去救她出来。”  
“既然如此，你一定需要帮手，我也跟你一起去。”  
巴里第一个下定决心，从座位上站起来，很快座谈会的沉寂就不再继续了，开始有人小声地议论起来。  
“老实说，我并不是十分相信你，布鲁斯——但我相信巴里，他从不会看错，如果他觉得你说得有道理……那么这事也有我一份。”  
哈尔第二个站起来，他看起来有些疲惫，似乎在受什么煎熬似的，但这却似乎没有影响他的正常行动。  
“唉，布鲁斯，你或许还缺一个安静的协作者，而每一次关乎大家的行动，也少不了我。”  
芭芭拉也站起来，她似乎仍然为布鲁斯的计划感到有些担忧，但很明显她更希望能马上行动，开始反抗军的反击。  
“谢谢。”  
布鲁斯突然说了出乎意料的词汇，而这似乎让所有人都沉默了一会儿，他们的目光都投向了布鲁斯。  
“我们必须保证每次行动都保有实力，所以这一次就仅限我们的四人小组……安全起见。”  
“安全起见，布鲁斯……”莱斯利紧张地皱紧眉头，声音仍然轻柔，“你们都得好好地回来。”

行动如布鲁斯的计划那样进行，所有人安静地潜入到监狱内部，作为预防措施把监控室的保安全都打晕，才去解救伊莉莎。  
可怜的女孩双眼红肿，大概彻夜未眠，还有青色的痕迹在她的下眼睑，她似乎完全没意识到那些昔日的英雄们会突然出现在她眼前，甚至还来不及说话就被闪电侠打开了缚具。  
“不……别靠近我……”  
女孩的语气听起来充满了惊恐，但闪电侠已经轻轻拍了她的肩膀。  
“别害怕，我们是来救你的。”  
“你们马上带着她走，现在，”布鲁斯发出一声催促，见几人都有些费解地看着他，只好又叹息了一声，“时间有限，我还有其他事情要做。”  
“可……”巴里迟疑地看着布鲁斯，但很快又看了看身旁瑟瑟发抖的女孩，“那你也一定要安全回来……你答应了莱斯利的。”  
话音未落时，布鲁斯的面前已经只剩下残影，芭芭拉抗议的声音也一并消失在空气中——大概是在想反对的一刻被哈尔的保护罩带走了。  
他如释重负一般，迅速地遁入地下通风系统中，沿着这个复杂的网络，他能够找到重罪犯们的档案室，那里仍然有他需要的资料。  
幸运的是他很快就结束了寻找的工作，把它们藏在身上，再以最快的速度逃离。  
但意外也永远不会看着时机降临，在布鲁斯正要进入一个通向房顶的管道时，危机的感觉突然袭击了他，他几乎在两秒之内向后倒退了好几步——天花板发出一声巨响之后，超人出现在他眼前，正与他对峙。  
“布鲁斯韦恩，好久不见。”  
他没有应答，却只是俯下身，躲过一束强度足够瞬间致命的热视线——身后的墙壁也传来了碎裂剥落的声音，令人不寒而栗。  
“怎么？你的绅士风度哪儿去了？见到老友都不愿打招呼了吗？”  
卡尔的速度很快，好像一道残影，布鲁斯凭着优良的战斗反射才堪堪躲过了那同样致命的一下，却仍然未能避免脸上多出一道的擦伤。  
丝丝的血腥味开始蔓延在空气中，随着渐渐凝滞的气氛一起，沉淀。  
布鲁斯的身上亮起了微弱的绿色光芒，他知道这套战衣储存的氪量并不是很足分，眼下只能硬着头皮应付这场意料之外的战斗。  
卡尔的表情看起来更加扭曲了，怒火大概已经烧光了他的一切理智，使他几乎完全不顾一切地朝布鲁斯冲过来。  
“停下，你知道这会伤到你。”  
“你会介意这种事吗？是你先出手的——你先动手伤我！”  
“我没有……”布鲁斯躲避着卡尔的疯狂进攻，找到了空隙击中了对方的头部，“我不能给杀戮行为辩护，我不能把它合理化。”  
“所以你就开始和我打？！你觉得死了的人应该白白去死吗？！”  
“不应该……啊！”布鲁斯听到了自己肋骨断裂的声音，他看到了卡尔报复性的笑容，“但血染的尸体不需要另一具血染的尸体祭奠……我不认为奥利弗奎恩该死，更不认为莱克斯该死，还有沙赞……”  
超人避开了又一次缠斗，布鲁斯在战斗中受到了好几下足以导致骨裂的重击，这使得他对于对手如此迅速的移动越发力不从心，卡尔在一瞬间拉开了他们的距离，布鲁斯想本能地躲避，但那束灼热还是毫不费力地穿过了他若干天前才缝合好的手术刀口——幸而没有祸及致命部位。  
布鲁斯发出一声低沉的痛吟，他的脸色一下子变得煞白，也不得不腾出左手用力地按压住已经被热视线彻底撕裂的伤口，他仍旧艰难地移动了一些，但总是没能躲开卡尔的又一下追击，被死死按在墙上。  
“十五号牢房的死刑犯去哪了？你是不是看中了这些亡命之徒的能力？”  
“无可奉告，但我不是你，克拉克。”  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“我不是你，克拉克，我不杀人……”布鲁斯的手本能地抓住那只硬得像铁一样的手腕，徒劳地试图缓解一下超人加在他身上的压力——他已经听到了肋骨断裂的声音，“我不会用罪犯杀人……更不会……用罪犯伤害你……”  
他感觉到身上的力道突然放松，却在两个喘息之间骤然加重，很快又有新的更多的肋骨断裂声传进耳朵，现在布鲁斯开始感到呼吸有些困难。  
“你是在讽刺我？！”  
卡尔目露凶光，说时迟那时快，布鲁斯突然伸手切断了被卡尔死死抓住的一截斗篷，死命挣脱出来，但看起来超人也想要尽快结束战斗，于是又是狠厉的一掌，布鲁斯在感觉到自己的胸骨碎裂之前就失控地飞了出去。  
他的眼前已经是乱糟糟的花斑点，意识也已经不太清楚了，疼痛从浑身刚刚受过的新伤处传来，他隐约听见了叫喊——似乎不是卡尔那般阴郁的音色，然后他昏迷了。  
卡尔仍旧悬在半空，神情阴郁。  
刚刚扎塔娜的出现破坏了他的计划，他先是撞上了魔法屏障，这令他本能地极端反感，然后那个魔女不知道何时出现，念了又一道咒语，和布鲁斯一起消失在空中。  
“他利用魔法逃走了，”神奇女侠不知道什么时候出现在卡尔身后，但超人并未回头，她注意到那人死死地攥紧拳头，“但他为什么要费力来这儿——他带走了什么人？”  
“是个快要行刑的死囚犯，我听说她叫伊莉莎。”  
“她有什么能力吗？”  
“其实我不知道，这些或许要问问处理案件的法官和警察们。”  
“但愿不是能够被用来对付我们的能力。”  
“他是蝙蝠侠……”卡尔转过身来，目光看起来更加阴鸷了，“他总是有办法对付我们，只要他想，他就会不择手段。”

布鲁斯几乎在刚刚回到他们的藏身之处之后就接受了急救。  
卡尔毫不留情的打击仅仅因为他身上储备少得可怜的氪才使他勉强保住性命，也许是他的话彻底激怒了卡尔，也许是什么别的原因，总之他的确差点死掉。  
阿尔弗雷德，汤普金斯，那个一面之缘的医生，所有人似乎都在焦头烂额地互相呼喊，催促着，他被戴上了氧气面罩，然后他们开始给他手术。  
他断裂的肋骨刺伤了他的肺，引起了糟糕的血气胸，有医疗经验的三个人不得不紧急为他进行开胸手术，更糟糕的是因为伤势过重而极易影响呼吸，没有人敢给布鲁斯注射麻醉剂。  
这是令人捏了一把汗的急救，布鲁斯的眉头始终紧皱，阿尔弗雷德的表情仿佛已经心碎，但老人并没有气馁，倒是打起精神来投入到急救之中。  
虽然布鲁斯几度濒临休克，最终他们还是为他完成了手术，又一些碎裂的骨头和坏死的组织被清除，手术造成的巨大伤口狰狞地开在他本就伤痕累累的身体上，尽管被缝合妥当还是令人感到触目惊心。

昏迷持续了好几天，直到某一天的清晨，布鲁斯终于睁开眼睛，先看到的还是这个被魔法保护的庇护所的小房间内微微发黄的灯光，阿尔弗雷德刚好开门进来，看到他睁着眼，愣怔了整整五秒钟。  
“布鲁斯老爷……”老人显然没想到布鲁斯会在几天连续不断，令人绝望的昏迷之中突然苏醒过来，甚至一时间激动得有些语无伦次，“您醒了……我——马上就去给您拿早餐。”  
“阿尔弗雷德……”布鲁斯吃力地开口说话了，他看上去似乎仍然在遭受疼痛带来的巨大影响，而不得不用尽全力，“伊莉莎在哪里？他们……成功把她带回来了吗？”  
“是的，布鲁斯，她现在正在庇护所里……芭芭拉和她谈过，但她看起来好像很害怕，一直对芭芭拉的问题避开不谈……我们也并不知道该怎么办，这些天政权的搜捕力度也越来越强……”  
“没有关系……我想和她单独谈谈。”  
“您？布鲁斯老爷……”阿尔弗雷德面露难色，他看着布鲁斯仍然艰难的喘息和苍白的面色，忧心忡忡，“虽然我鲜少对您的想法表示不支持，但您现在的确不太适合……”  
“我明白……我会先休息，阿尔弗，要是我恢复得还可以，两天后我想跟她谈谈。”  
“啊……既然如此……”阿尔弗雷德显得有些犹豫不决，但他看着布鲁斯的双眼，突然间又缓和下来，“布鲁斯老爷，您一定得好好养伤，要是恢复得不错，我带她来见您。”  
“谢谢，我会的，阿尔弗雷德。”

两天之内，布鲁斯的确有认真地配合治疗，甚至努力地没有再犯以往挑食的老毛病，阿尔弗雷德有时会看着他安静的睡颜暗暗欣慰，可随即一想到现在他们所面对的情况，忧愁又很快冲淡了微不足道的喜悦。  
两天之后，布鲁斯的身体恢复了些，他能够安静地保持坐姿一个小时了，阿尔弗雷德遵照约定，礼貌地请伊莉莎来到他的病房。  
女孩仍然看起来惊惶不安，她只是顺着阿尔弗雷德的引导坐下来，就一直一言不发，目光也四处游弋着，时不时地，会和布鲁斯偶然对视。  
真是双充满恐惧的眼睛。  
布鲁斯似乎并不着急开始对话，他只是安静地享用阿尔弗雷德刚刚端过来的热巧，桌子上还有一杯正袅袅地冒着热气，室内橙黄色的灯光又给冰冷的气氛镀了一层温暖。  
“那杯是给你的，请尽管享用。”  
布鲁斯在吃一口热巧的缝隙之间抬头，望见局促不安的女孩频频把目光投向桌上那杯热巧，于是说道。  
“我还不能确定关于你的很多事，但至少我们无意害你，我只是希望你能在这里放松一点……”布鲁斯停顿了一下，看着女孩犹豫着，最终还是伸手小心翼翼地把热巧拿走，小心翼翼地尝了一口，“你看起来很不好，可能没有得到充足的休息……”  
“您看起来也很不好，”伊莉莎终于抬起头，也许是布鲁斯给她的感觉很特殊，她望着那半坐半躺在病床上的人苍白的脸，像是突然鼓起勇气一般，“我听见他们在议论你，你好像确实伤得很重，他们说你差点死掉。”  
“我？我总是会差点死掉，”布鲁斯愣了一下，突然忍不住笑了起来，这使得伊莉莎很诧异，女孩不解地望着他，“你一定明白，生活总是这么让人绝望，有时候我们只好冒着生命危险，勉强活下去——像在等死一样，但又完全不是。”  
“我不想死，韦恩先生，我从来没想过死，或许被判死刑之后想过……”  
布鲁斯收敛了笑容，气氛又趋于寂静。  
“我也不想死……”忧伤从布鲁斯的眼中一闪而过，他看起来像是在思考，“我不想看着那么多和你一样的人平白无故地死掉。”  
“不是平白无故，韦恩先生……您知道我杀了人。”  
“我知道，但我也知道些别的。”  
“韦恩先生，连我自己也不相信我自己，您与其插手，倒不如让他们把我处死好……我不知道我会在什么时候又杀了谁，我不希望是你或者外面的所有人。”  
“伊莉莎，对我们闭口不谈此事并不能解决问题，你甚至没有找辩护律师。”  
“确实是我杀的，我还有什么借口呢？”  
“让我想想，伊莉莎……”布鲁斯似乎找到了谈话的突破口，现在他感觉到渐入佳境，甚至稍微坐直了身体，“你有什么仇人吗？”  
“我没有……”伊莉莎努力地想了一会儿，然后无奈地摇摇头，“要是我有，我早就该怀疑那个人了……可一直以来，所有人都对我很好……”  
伊莉莎似乎陷入了沮丧，她轻轻以手掩面，肩膀微微地颤抖起来，布鲁斯安静地看着病床边的女孩，他想也许他应该给她一些空间，这样的追问也许对伊莉莎而言是一种压力。  
“我很抱歉，伊莉莎……或许可以改天再谈这个问题……”  
“不……你不必道歉……”伊莉莎用了明显啜泣的声音应答着，却突然好像想起什么一样猛地抬起头，“难道……是他……不，他不该是那种……”  
“你想到了什么？”布鲁斯瞬间打起了精神，但他马上又想起了伊莉莎糟糕的状态，这让他马上又有些犹豫，“也许你可以慢慢想……”  
“如果，这种矛盾也能算的话……我是说，这好像不太可能吧？我只是觉得很奇怪，可后来一段时间里都没发生过什么。”  
“一个和你有过节的人？”  
“过节，韦恩先生，您一定比我更清楚过节是什么意思……您和超人本来是世界最佳搭档，不是吗？”  
“伊莉莎……不是所有的冲突都会那么有迹可循的，而且……”布鲁斯别过头，不让苦涩的表情被伊莉莎看见，“的确是我的错，我本能做得更好的，至少死的人可以不必是他的家人。”  
“您也许对自己过于求全责备了，韦恩先生……”伊莉莎看起来从糟糕的情绪中恢复了一些，她稍微停顿了一下，组织语言，“如果真的是托克做了那件事，那我也不认为是我的错，我只是，遵照我的内心，拒绝他罢了，要是他因此仇恨我，那我也断然不该就这样死了。”  
女孩睁大了眼睛，竟好像变了一个人一样。  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“托克，我的同事，他一向在所有人中间有很高的人气，我想，那也是很正常的事，我的一些女同事们常常为他俊朗的外貌而着迷……啊，是的，我想那个词就叫俊朗，他还是我们公司业绩最佳的几个业务员之一……”  
布鲁斯已经从坐着又转换成了躺着，只是用枕头垫高了自己的头，他看起来有一点点疲惫，但仍然一丝不苟地听着女孩的讲述。  
“你看来对他并没有你的一些同事们狂热。”  
“是的，而且也不是所有的女同事们都为他着迷——其实只是有一小部分反应过度的人，她们看起来好像相当想和他交往，我也不知道……但有一天他突然找到我，问我星期五的晚餐时间是否有空。”  
“这是你所说的拒绝？听起来好像颇为平常。”  
布鲁斯轻轻咳嗽了一声，肌肉却牵动着他的伤口，引得他皱了皱眉头。  
“是的……我对他没什么感觉，而且我目前只想努力工作，攒一些钱来还清我的学贷。”  
“这听起来很有道理——你向他解释了？”  
“是的……但不是一开始，”伊莉莎好像有了些头绪，她暂时仰起头来，似乎在努力回想，“他似乎十分不甘心，又开始找更多的机会和我搭讪，我并不喜欢这样……所以有一天我答应了他一起出去吃饭，但我在席间拒绝了他的交往请求，并且向他解释。”  
“据我所知，伊莉莎……”布鲁斯把输氧管插进了鼻子里，以缓解呼吸艰难造成的痛苦感觉，“你在迫不得已解释原因时，反而会引起更奋力的尝试？”  
“是的……只是，您为什么知道这些？”  
“经验之谈罢了……”布鲁斯短暂地陷入沉默，似乎在回忆什么，“只是我的记忆更美好一些，也无关追求。”  
“……是超人吗？”  
“他曾经是我们之中最好的人……”布鲁斯垂下眼帘，“而我，我不是个善于交际的人，我不合群，我会和我的同事们争吵，当然……我拒绝过无数次他的帮忙请求。”  
“那不一样，他只是想帮忙。”  
“当然，但我也因此知道解释总是会惹来更多麻烦……我向他解释过为什么哥谭市的问题只能由我来解决。”  
“我也承认哥谭市的问题只有你能解决……”伊莉莎苦笑了一声，“这大概只有当地居民才深有体会……我是哥谭人，可是我真的讨厌住在这里，这里充满了罪恶的污浊，即使我坐在明亮的办公室，在写字楼里，也还是能清楚地感受得到，超人绝不可能理解。”  
“我希望他永远不会理解……”布鲁斯停下来，深吸一口气，“我的无能致使他有一天终于理解了人性之恶，但这只会让一切变糟糕——他不该是恐惧的象征，我才是。”  
“或许你不该是心情沉重的那个？”伊莉莎意识到了病室内过于冷凝的气氛，就清了清喉咙，“总之，我的解释确实只换来了托克的百般纠缠，我不得不一次一次地拒绝他，直到有一天……”  
“他用很阴郁的目光望着我，告诉我，我一定会为了自己的铁石心肠感到后悔的。”  
“这太无理取闹了——你怎么回应他的？”  
“我告诉他我仍然在试图用我自己最友善的一面警告他适可而止，因为我一向都无意冒犯。”  
“他说了什么？我相信应该是他的反应让你觉得奇怪。”  
“我确实觉得奇怪，因为他用某种扭曲的声音告诉我，那是因为我不知道我在无意之中就可以杀伤别人，但总有一天我会明白。”  
“无意之中杀伤别人？你其实对这些凶杀案一无所知，尽管作案者是你自己？我看了关于你的案件卷宗，你的供词过于简单，完全没有什么描述。”  
“我清醒过来时，只看到我沾满鲜血的双手，要是我胆敢看一眼地上的尸体，那必然是死状极端扭曲的……我不知道我得了什么病，我只知道我在无意中杀人，在那个深夜，我拼命地逃，甚至到最后我想要跑去哥谭市警局，让他们制住我，可我一直在不停地中途失去意识……”  
“根据卷宗，是夜班的警察最后逮捕了你——那之后你还有失去过意识吗？”  
“没再有过……”伊莉莎的脸上还带着一些疑惑，“如果真的是人为，我觉得这真的已经超出了常理……不管那人是谁，他又是怎么做到的？”  
“我也很抱歉没法一下子回答这样的问题，但……我是个侦探，我已经处理过超过一千起案件，凭职业嗅觉我知道该去哪个领域调查。”

“哎呀，传奇人物布鲁斯韦恩……”康斯坦丁点燃了一支香烟，猛吸一口，烟雾却袅袅地从他的鼻子里喷出，“在回答你的问题之前，能不能先告诉我活下来有什么秘诀？”  
“康斯坦丁，我们没什么时间开玩笑。”  
布鲁斯有些不满地皱皱眉头，他能很清楚地嗅到那股刺鼻的烟味，这让他本来就病恹恹的胃口更加低落了。  
“好吧，好吧——”康斯坦丁有些不耐烦地摆摆手，掐灭了手中的烟，只差点就把它随手丢在房间一尘不染的地面上，“可是……你这种状态，难道也能立刻开始调查吗？”  
“你其实只需要说说看你的想法，我会制定计划。”  
“你还是和以往一样不通人情啊……”康斯坦丁轻轻地叹息了一声，却看起来仍然愉快，“我的意思是我现在也说不好，所以我们只能先去做调查。”  
“去哪里调查？”  
“你是侦探，依你看应该去哪儿？”  
“你这人真的有点讨厌，”布鲁斯小心翼翼地扯开绷带，它们发出了一些不和谐的破碎音色，但并不影响暗夜骑士本人从床上下来，“你明明不必要每次开这么多无聊玩笑。”  
“真可惜……阿尔弗雷德没有培养你的幽默感吗？”  
“这正是我想不通的地方——你和他居然来自同一个国度。”  
“这不奇怪，因为他是管家，而我只是个‘江湖骗子’罢了。”  
布鲁斯发出了一声漫不经心的鼻音，算是表明了他沉默的态度，他翻出了自己的战甲，检视了腰带里的氪石和超级药，在那时候康斯坦丁发出了一声惊叹。  
“我知道这话我说过一次……但是，”他望着布鲁斯伤疤纵横的脊背，“你别是又在靠止疼药逞强吧？”  
“我不是说过了吗？我能忍着站立，”布鲁斯扣上了战甲的腰带，转过头，他的嘴角似乎浮现出一点点若隐若现的笑意，以至于康斯坦丁怀疑自己看错了，“我已经醒来五天了。”  
“好吧，这些暂且放到一边——要是我们遭遇超人怎么办？”康斯坦丁漫不经心地玩起手指头，“我可一向没什么奉献精神。”  
“那你可以随时离开。”  
布鲁斯戴上了头盔，现在暗夜骑士，反抗军的首领，被全世界通缉的重罪犯，他的表情几乎彻底地不可察觉了。

他们来到了第一个目的地，根据布鲁斯的调查和伊莉莎的描述，这里是伊莉莎杀死第一个人的地方，对于很多哥谭人来说，这里是个禁地，对于布鲁斯来说，这里却充斥着别样的意义。  
“你非要带两支花来这儿吗？我们可是在调查犯罪现场诶。”  
康斯坦丁望着布鲁斯将两支鲜艳的玫瑰轻轻放在地上，这里，是他父母殒命之地。  
“怎么，这会干扰调查吗？”  
布鲁斯转过头，从康斯坦丁的角度看不清他的表情，但这位魔法师并不在意，他点燃了一支烟，睁大了本来眯缝着的眼。  
“当然不会，魔法嗅觉并不会被现实气味干扰……”康斯坦丁开始在巷子里走动，也许是因为政权的强力管制，这条巷子此时死气沉沉的，但他相信更主要的原因是现在正是白天，“只是，你还真是执着啊，布鲁斯。”  
蝙蝠侠用鼻子发出哼声，他此时正检视着巷子里脏乱的墙壁和角落，连清洁工都不会造访的犯罪巷里，通常还会留下若干天前的血迹。  
“最新近的魔法大概也至少要一个星期前才施展过了，你说她的作案时间是哪天来的？”  
“是两个星期前——尽管她无法给出供词，按照政权的系统，她的判决也会在一星期内写好，克拉克的重罪犯系统里关押了不止她一个有隐情或者被陷害的人。”  
布鲁斯突然停止了观察，他警觉地沉默了几秒钟。  
“怎么了？”  
“赶紧离开，我们没有时间再调查现场了。”  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“认真的吗？”康斯坦丁的神色依旧如往常一般散漫，但语气中的认真却无法掩饰，“你的身体在我看来一向都还算得上坚实的。”  
“没错，它是很坚实……”布鲁斯撇撇嘴，看起来漫不经心，他一股脑地把手里的止疼药塞进嘴里，用水送下，“即使有问题，它们也能很快解决。”  
“嘿，你是认真的吗？我听见汤普金斯说她怀疑你这是某种心脏病，”康斯坦丁用不可置信的表情看着布鲁斯，“你可别开玩笑，我可不敢和病人搞合作，尤其是在这个天杀的节骨眼儿上……我说不准也会上了通缉名录？”  
“哼……但是你不是已经拿到线索了吗？”布鲁斯的神色缓和了一些，甚至用上了有些挑衅的语气，“怎么？你不会是靠耍小把戏进入黑暗正义联盟的吧？”  
“去你的，这屁话可激不动我。”  
康斯坦丁有点恼火地点燃香烟，烟雾熏得布鲁斯皱起眉头。  
“听着，她不能那么不明不白地死……”布鲁斯的表情变得有些晦暗，“那个嫌犯用了没法给人类科技探查到的手段，想置她死地。”  
“噢，那又如何？你或许叫我帮你再让蓝大个儿沉睡一次都有趣得多……”康斯坦丁看着布鲁斯紧锁的眉头，突然觉得有些头大，“好吧，只是我搜集到的魔法残余能量也有限，即使用我最先进的追踪魔法也不一定……”  
“约翰，你只要做你该做的。”  
布鲁斯的语气缓和了一些，他看上去似乎没什么问题了，没有人能根据这样的场景想象得到，就在半个小时之前，他们刚刚经历了一次惊心动魄的遭遇战——在犯罪巷里，和超人，再次对峙。  
要多亏了布鲁斯极佳的战斗反射和直觉，康斯坦丁在超人突然从天而降出现在他们面前之前的五秒钟内发动了开启魔法安全门的魔咒，这才让他们仅仅给了超人惊鸿一瞥。  
但意外其实在他们穿越魔法隧道时发生了——布鲁斯突然摔倒，神色痛苦，但他们最终还是成功回到了他们的秘密基地。  
布鲁斯跪在地上，捂着胸口整整喘息了五六分钟，然后蝙蝠侠站起来，又和往常一样面无表情，汤普金斯医生在一旁忧心忡忡地看着他。  
“布鲁斯，虽然你的家族没有心脏病史，你也一直以来身体还算可以……”  
蝙蝠侠并没有拒绝又一次身体检查，而这一次仍然没能有什么准确的诊断——布鲁斯的心脏很健康，甚至有着二十几岁青年那样的活力。

“他们这一次在犯罪巷做了停留。”  
“他们？”  
神奇女侠的脸上还带着疑惑，她此时在和刚刚出动一无所获后的超人开会。  
“是的，是他和约翰康斯坦丁一起。”  
“上一次，他想办法让你沉睡了好久，”戴安娜看起来陷入了思考，她的手指头正不规则地敲击着桌面，“但布鲁斯韦恩应该不会妄想用同一种方法困住你。”  
“他当然不会，而且他们似乎在避免和我冲突……”卡尔的表情仍然阴鸷，或许是因为两次突然追击都失败的缘故，他甚至攥紧拳头到咯咯直响，“在半秒钟之内迅速察觉到他出动已经是我的极限，恐怕我们非要找到他们的藏身之处不可。”  
“也许我会有办法……”神奇女侠从会议桌前站起，真言套索发出了有些刺眼的金色光芒，“迄今为止他已经两次利用魔法逃走，我想也许他们的庇护所也是被魔法保护，这可能是你无法感知他们的原因。”  
“亚马逊人对付魔法会更合适一些。”  
“卡尔，我会尽最大努力试试看。”

突变发生时，布鲁斯还在他的房间，汤普金斯医生要求他注意休息，他就躺在这间卧室的床上，在那份偷来的卷宗上留下自己的标记。  
床头传来轰鸣声的时候他猛地跳起来，端起拳头，进入了防卫状态，但普通人类永远没法预知另一面会出现什么样的情形——神奇女侠突然突入，他被强大的力量直接砸在身后的墙上，动弹不得。  
闻声而来的人都僵住了，因为神奇女侠把剑架在了布鲁斯脖子上，利刃甚至有使他轻微地流血。戴安娜很聪明，很快就趁着所有人进退两难时拎着他迅速地飞走了。  
很快布鲁斯就被摔在了地上，他意识到自己并没有被带到卡尔那里，但急速飞行时灌进嘴里的冷空气让他一时半会儿还有些缓不过神来。  
“你到底有什么目的？为什么劫走那个伊莉莎？”  
“你……”布鲁斯深呼吸了一下，勉强才使自己平复一点，他凝视着亚马逊公主又一次架在自己脖子上的剑，突然露出一抹莫测的笑容，“我一直在好奇，戴安娜，你是真言套索的持有者……”  
“你到底有什么阴谋？”  
“有什么阴谋？现在这甚至不用我亲口说，不是吗？”  
布鲁斯毫无畏惧地直视着亚马逊公主的眼睛，直盯得她有些动摇，戴安娜似乎冥冥之中理解了那含义，于是金色发光的套索飞到他脖子上，套紧了他。  
“希望你知道，真言套索的魔力足够阻止一切人类的小花招。”  
“我？我本来也没法用什么。”  
布鲁斯的目光仍旧直视着她，戴安娜也望着那双浅蓝色的眼，深邃……带着一点极具迷惑性的忧伤……忧伤？  
真言套索开始自动连通了她想探索的一部分记忆，伊莉莎，绝望而无助的哥谭女孩，徒劳地试图拯救某些无名之辈的人，布鲁斯……魔法，肉体和精神的痛楚……  
“啊！”  
戴安娜短促地吼了一声，真言套索被放开了，那些排山倒海一般压得她透不过气来的记忆突然断掉，像是从来没存在过。  
布鲁斯仍然坐在地上，被真言套索强行抽取记忆内容造成的无力感还没有消失。

“伊莉莎是个住在哥谭的普通女孩。”  
“我知道，你不用再说了。”  
布鲁斯好半天才从地上站起来，他望着神奇女侠沉默的背影——从收回真言套索开始，戴安娜似乎就一直在思考。  
戴安娜此时心乱如麻，换做两年前，她会认为这是蝙蝠侠扰人心智而已，但不幸的是这一次让她心乱如麻的是事实——真言套索之所以是真言套索，就是因为它从来不会从凡人的嘴里得出假话。  
到底是为什么？她选择了站在超人的一边，克拉克失去他的家人后她感觉到了一点点背叛的滋味，然后那感觉像是生了根一样地在她的心里疯狂滋生，直到现在她还认为是布鲁斯的不合作导致了这些毫无意义的战斗。  
为什么会感觉被背叛呢？为什么单独相信了对人类宛若神明的卡尔？  
史蒂夫特雷弗是个德国特务，欺骗了她，又杀了她的姐妹。  
“那是个意外！”  
他说。  
“我爱我的祖国超过任何一个女人。”  
他说。  
凡人，男人，满口谎言。  
布鲁斯说克拉克不该那么做，布鲁斯认为……总之布鲁斯韦恩背叛了正义联盟。  
该死的愚蠢，戴安娜以为神不会犯错，但她忽略了前车之鉴，她忽略了她自己——她犯了错误，她的手上也占满了鲜血，神会犯错，卡尔也不例外。  
卡尔也不是神，他只是运气好逃过了母星毁灭的，另一个星球的人类。  
凡人，也许仍然值得……起码那些无辜的孩子，那些……噢，老天，她想起了轰炸中她抱出来的濒死的男孩。  
他安静地躺在她怀里，体温渐渐消失了。  
“他死了！什么样残暴的人会杀死他？”  
她哭泣着，她甚至忘了史蒂夫早就让她不要管那些伤者……不，这线索如此地清晰，如果是布鲁斯，一定会在那时就发现……  
愚蠢。  
“戴安娜？”  
布鲁斯的声音把她拉回现实，她转过头来，望着他，沉默半晌。  
“来抓你是我的任务，”她平静地说着，不复狂怒，“是我和卡尔说好的……他正在放心地处理政权事务。”  
“托你的福，我们的隐蔽魔法破了。”  
“你有办法调查清楚吗？我是说伊莉莎的事。”  
“我还没有太多头绪……”布鲁斯并不打算隐瞒，他隐藏了一点点身体不适的感觉，“我一定会调查清楚她的事，没有人该白白去死。”  
“没有人该白白去死。”  
戴安娜若有所思地重复了一遍，现在她重新望着布鲁斯。  
“我一直都不喜欢你，你顽固又不听劝，和所有人都相处不好。”  
“有道理……不过我其实一直还挺欣赏巴里艾伦。”  
“噢……得了吧……”戴安娜笑得有些讽刺，然后她回过头，也不再笑了，“我们所有人都觉得巴里只是个大小孩，一根筋……他现在还好好的，对吧？”  
“不能再好了……他在和哈尔恋爱，以为我不知道。”  
“我要回天堂岛了，布鲁斯，我不会帮你，谁让你这么讨厌呢？”  
“再见，戴安娜。”  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

哈莉睁开眼睛，看到的仍旧是新粉刷过的天花板，她转了个身，使自己朝向身旁的艾薇，这是个安静的早晨，相信不会有什么别的麻烦找上门来。  
她们已经躲在这里好一阵子了，自从布鲁斯韦恩变成了超人的傀儡，几天前哈莉看到了街上乱飘的通缉令，这才知道原来那个顽固到死脑筋却老是失败的男人又逃出来了。  
艾薇仍然在睡着，哈莉喜欢就这样凝视着“毒藤女”的睡颜，谁说她是有剧毒的？她不会杀人，有些蠢货会中毒也只是因为他们是自找的。  
“早安。”  
艾薇睁开眼睛时吓了哈莉一跳，于是她有些调皮地挤挤眼睛——躲躲藏藏的生活没什么乐趣，不过好在总有个喜欢把妆容化得五颜六色的有趣女人陪她一起。  
“早安，小红……”哈莉的脸上浮现出笑容，她轻轻亲吻了艾薇的额头，“我们今天会有客人造访。”  
“客人？我记得我们不欢迎客人，”艾薇略微露出费解的表情，“我们应该算是头号通缉犯，如果按照新秩序的定义的话……”  
“嘘，小红，听着……”哈莉凑近了她的恋人，小声而温柔地说着，仿佛在说什么高级机密，“是蝙蝠，他需要我的帮助，这一次……”  
“噢，又是他……他可真是个麻烦精，”艾薇用仿佛无可奈何的语气叹息了一下，却露出一点点笑容，“他又逃出来啦？天可怜见，这次又是为了什么呢？”  
“我不知道他是怎么逃出来的……但总之，所有人都在了，”哈莉轻轻抚摸着艾薇的脸，“他救走了一个哥谭市的，伊莉莎……”  
“啊……我有印象，是那个杀了七个男人的？”艾薇眯起眼睛，发出一声惊叹，“虽然我知道她死定了，但……她可真酷啊，我认不出所有的人，不过我看见了两个——”  
“是的，红，我听你说过，两个以前和我们住同一条街的……我记得他们那时候给哈维邓特跑腿。”  
“那些事就别再提起了，你是说今天蝙蝠侠会过来？”  
“还有一些魔法的朋友……”哈莉轻轻吻了一下女友的嘴唇，好像一个安抚，“我们要离开一阵子了，可能会有点危险，但……我相信这件事是正确的。”  
“我也相信……噢，不管怎样我不喜欢那个超人。”  
“这一次……我们是在帮忙，艾薇。”  
“我知道你的意思。”

“我需要帮助。”  
在被重新抢修好的庇护所里，布鲁斯郑重其事地摘下头盔，然后他那张有些憔悴，沧桑的脸马上暴露在刚刚被接到这里来的一对情侣面前。  
“客套话就免了……”艾薇的身上伸出一只树藤，它灵巧地擦过布鲁斯的侧脸，围着他绕了几圈，“看得出来你过得着实不怎么样。”  
“哼嗯……”布鲁斯侧脸躲开树藤，完全没有和艾薇玩笑的心情，“氪石成分对你本身无害，对吗？”  
“当然，我用它应付过超……”艾薇突然像是恍然大悟一般，望着布鲁斯，“你想我再对付他一次吗？我的毒藤迷雾对他的作用效果很短暂。”  
“不，不一定会用得上……”布鲁斯出人意料地表示了否定，艾薇发出了一声惊叹，“我不会向他主动出击，因为那样会让所有人一起陷入危险，这只是一个防御计划，如果他来追踪我们，首要的任务仍然是逃走。”

蝙蝠侠的突然出现显然让正在自己的家里得意洋洋地清点钱财的魔法师大吃一惊。  
“杰伊罗宾森，伊莉莎克莱尔，想必这个名字你很熟悉吧？”  
闻言，那个瘦小的男人马上从他的椅子上站起来，布鲁斯的目光短暂地略过桌子上几捆整齐的钞票，叫杰伊的魔法师似乎正在发呆，他迟迟不肯开口，只是死死地瞪着布鲁斯的护目镜。  
“我什么都不知道。”  
魔法师似乎已经知道了即将的发展一般，但蝙蝠侠的动作更快，他冲上去，打开了杰伊试图抓住魔法道具的手，只一个瞬间，杰伊就被反摔在地。  
“那人是谁？”  
蝙蝠侠的声音里透着令人毛骨悚然的冰冷，他弄断了杰伊的一条肋骨——这种审讯技巧他早已轻车熟路，真正的罪犯也总是迷信而且懦弱。  
“你好奇满口牙齿只剩下一颗的感觉吗？或者是肋骨全断的感觉？放心，你肯定不会死的。”  
杰伊的呼吸听起来十分急促，他显然被蝙蝠侠吓得不轻，甚至开口时的声音都有些变调。  
“我只是个表演魔法的！我不知道——啊！”  
“说。”  
布鲁斯很轻松地折断了又一根肋骨，他的手向下移动了一寸，轻轻压在其他肋骨上，如愿以偿地听见杰伊现在正痛苦又恐惧地喘息着。  
情况似乎进展顺利，除了突然间响起的玻璃破碎声——是超人，这一次似乎来得出乎意料得更快。  
布鲁斯几乎在下一秒钟就拉着杰伊跳开了，原来的位置立刻被热视线烧了个大洞。  
他不得不暂时放开杰伊，魔法师尖叫了一声，却被地下伸出的藤蔓瞬间拖走，本来空荡的房间里也瞬间布满了浅浅的青绿色气息。  
“带他离开！”  
蝙蝠侠的喊声提醒了艾薇，这恰恰和她所想的一样，布鲁斯正和超人对峙，跟他一起和超人对峙不是明智之举，而蝙蝠侠的目标似乎就是此时已经中了毒藤的毒素，老老实实被藤蔓绑着的魔法师。  
“那就拜拜了。”  
她小声地说着，就顺着哥谭市发达的地下通道，一路离开了。  
布鲁斯在行动前就特意交代过，无论如何要把这个人带走，艾薇猜想，蝙蝠侠也许是意料到了超人可能会更快地降临。  
而此时的布鲁斯还在毒藤女制造的气雾之中，呼吸面罩可以保障他不受影响，但超人看起来并未受到抑制。  
卡尔反而因为很生气变得更危险了。  
“你以为这能拖住我？！”  
布鲁斯在转瞬之间就发现自己已经被扼住咽喉，死死按在墙壁上，他想挣扎，但被控制得死死的，根本无法脱身。  
不，卡尔其实有受到气雾的影响，只是……那影响实在是太小了，抵不过卡尔熊熊的怒火。  
“现在该换我问你了，你对戴安娜说了什么？”  
“那是她自己的决定，”布鲁斯艰难地喘息着，突然露出有些讽刺的笑容，“你觉得我一个人类能做什么？你稍微一用力就能杀了我，不是吗？”  
“那你想让我杀了你吗？”  
卡尔加重了力道，布鲁斯感觉到自己的锁骨断了，疼痛如潮水一般袭来，他发出一声痛呼，眼前一片黑暗。

卡尔急速地穿过了一片大洋，现在他正朝着北极圈的方向行进。  
布鲁斯的意识没有维持多久，几乎在锁骨断裂后的几秒钟内就昏厥了，但问题在于这和卡尔以往见过的昏厥不太一样。  
“你休想死过去来逃避你的罪责。”  
他冰冷的语气里隐约夹杂了一点点慌张，事实上他的确有些慌了神，因为当他扯着布鲁斯的斗篷试图把人大声吼醒的时候，他突然注意到蝙蝠侠的身体过于安静——连心跳的声音都没了。  
这很危险，卡尔立刻从蝙蝠侠的腰带里翻出电击器，幸好布鲁斯一向都会把所有的道具带在身上，布鲁斯在最初的几下点击之后几乎毫无反应，超人第一次感觉到自己的血液发冷。  
如果不是他又不甘心地多尝试了几次，现在他应该会在魔法师已经变成废墟的房间里发怔。  
但他也没有时间庆幸，因为布鲁斯的心跳虽然恢复，却是在变弱，所以他们现在正在去孤独堡垒的路上。  
他甚至没有应答亚瑟库瑞的呼叫，虽然他知道那可能是某些要紧的事务，呼叫持续了一会儿之后，就挂断了。  
他的脑子里乱乱的，现在有很多问题都堆积在那里——布鲁斯韦恩在追踪一个他根本就不认识的人，而且看起来也是个小角色，房间里有几捆钞票，这些他也注意到了。  
为什么布鲁斯没有袭击政权？他从前总是想办法找到尽可能多的盟友，甚至他也不反对平行世界插手他的事务。  
但这一次他似乎总是只带了很少的人一同出动，至今为止也只救了一个没什么意义的陌生……啊，她叫伊莉莎。  
在卡尔想起这件事时，他已经抵达了孤独堡垒，通过识别走进去，把怒号的北极圈寒风关在了外面。  
布鲁斯韦恩被放进医疗舱，现在氪星的高科技医疗程序开始自动进行急救了。  
“你休想带着你的秘密去死，你究竟有什么阴谋？”  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“你非要知道的话，我根本就没想要用什么能力……”布鲁斯靠在病床的枕头上，他的手腕已经被锁了起来，以免他逃走，“伊莉莎克莱尔不过是个普通女孩——她没什么杀人的超能力，你想多了。”  
站在病床旁边黑着脸，双手环抱胸前的超人看来完全不相信而且无动于衷，不过现在布鲁斯又重新落在他手里，卡尔并不担心之后的问题。  
在让布莱尼亚克的科技重新掌控他之前，让他的心脏病痊愈，氪星的医疗应该可以轻松做到这点。  
“难道你还是不明白吗？！”布鲁斯的情绪看来颇为激动，他攥着拳头，抖动使得锁链都发出清脆的响声，“你做错了太多事！你的系统根本没法公正地处理问题，伊莉莎就是……”  
“你这套说辞也不新了，布鲁斯，要知道以前连总统竞选的说辞都会变动呢。”  
卡尔皱皱眉头，因为他听见了警报的声音，布鲁斯突然捂住了胸口，像是无法呼吸一般面色痛苦——超人知道那是他的心脏又突发急症了。  
“你不应该自讨没趣的，”卡尔操纵着医疗器械把布鲁斯拉回病床上，然后运行了孤独堡垒的医疗程序，“你以人类之身做出的反抗看来只不过是某种不健康的活动。”

“我说过了我家族没有心脏病史……”布鲁斯靠在床上，甚至没有了几天前的焦躁，“你在我的犯罪档案上有什么新发现么？”  
“这倒没有。”  
卡尔紧锁着眉头，从房间外飘进来，布鲁斯注意到卡尔身后的kelex，此时它正拿着一个食物托盘。  
他才刚刚从又一次心脏绞痛引起的严重休克中恢复过来，这几日每一天都会发生类似的情况，布鲁斯不得不用上很多时间休息，卡尔似乎也已经暂时被吸引了注意力而无暇争吵，布鲁斯则想得更清楚。  
无论如何，他必须让卡尔亲眼看到，政权本身就是个错误的存在。  
强如超人，也并不能够实行绝对的和平，它实际上是以那些藏在最黑暗的阴影中的血泪为代价维持的假象。  
伊莉莎显然还安全，政权没有抓到她，卡尔也暂时无心抓她，魔法师也已经被带走，只要他的临时同盟们有配合得足够好……  
布鲁斯的脸上露出一抹不易察觉的微笑，他伸手从kelex手里接过餐盘，今天的菜谱是三明治，三文鱼寿司和煎蛋。  
“但我不相信你说的话，”卡尔继续说着，引得布鲁斯停下手里的餐叉，又重新把目光投向他，“这不对，你一定还有什么打算——伊莉莎的案件卷宗呢？你把它藏哪儿了？”  
“我是侦探，案件卷宗是我的线索来源。”  
布鲁斯并没有觉得卡尔的问话出人意料，他们之间的信任，早在大都会的惨案就已经土崩瓦解了，而这……也不仅仅是因为卡尔。  
“你一定是想拖延时间——你计划了多久？”  
今天的卡尔似乎又开始情绪激动，这次他揪住了布鲁斯的衣领，甚至忽略了布鲁斯因为他粗暴的动作发出了隐约的哼声。  
“计划？你也把我想得太厉害了，就好像我有超能力一样……”布鲁斯发出一声惨笑，现在他有些苍白地望着这仍旧执迷不悟的独裁者，“我随便你来检查，看看我身上除了这些年留下的伤还有什么？也许我身体里藏了金氪石？是不是要透视一下才保险？”  
卡尔死死地盯着布鲁斯，正如布鲁斯也同样针锋相对地瞪着他，这场面他并不陌生。  
“那你是怎么逃出来的？”  
“我不知道，如果你非要这么问的话……”布鲁斯望着卡尔，就在说话时，他的眼睛都没有眨一下，“我醒来时，发现我腹腔里插了一把刀，这把刀精确命中了我的脾，我身上插着它救了巴里和哈尔。”  
卡尔怔住了，现在他开始使用透视——布鲁斯的确失去了脾脏。  
他的超级大脑仍然在猜想着其他可能，比如，也许这又是什么计谋？也许布鲁斯本来就没有……不，等等，布鲁斯在被控制的期间身体都还算完好，这问题已经困扰卡尔多时了。  
“那头环……我回来的时候看见头环在地上，已经碎了，没有头环你才会脱离布莱尼亚克的控制。”  
“这我哪知道……”布鲁斯有些不耐烦地挣开卡尔的手，“我醒来时它就是碎的，我已经不记得了。”  
录像已经被销毁了，布鲁斯很清楚。  
他不但很清楚这些，他实际上很清楚自己当时完全是因为达米安闯了进来，意欲杀他——但布鲁斯早已经放弃了那些无关紧要的问题，达米安不会走蝙蝠侠的道路，作为一个不合格的父亲，他也不该把达米安卷进来。  
那么就让一切过去吧。  
但一切并没有过去，心脏绞痛的感觉又突然袭击了他，布鲁斯的手不由自主地抓紧了左胸口前的衣服。

现在轮到卡尔陷入烦恼了。  
布鲁斯自上一次急症发作开始，到现在，已经昏迷了三天，他先进的医疗系统查不出问题所在，只能随时监控着布鲁斯的情况，以免他死亡。  
除了布鲁斯不在掌控之中时，试图与他作对的时候，他已经很久，很久没有过如此焦虑的感觉了。  
而眼下，他还不得不飞到堪萨斯州的斯莫威尔小镇——他的故乡现在可一点都不可爱了，镇上的居民在举行反独裁的游行，大概又全都是那些不知天高地厚的年轻人。  
人群看到他时发出一阵骚动，卡尔听出了里面夹杂的恐慌情绪，他从心底里发出一声嗤笑，然后放开热视线……人群迫于那条笔直而致命的线开始倒退，也有人开始落荒而逃。  
“没有人必要因为这么愚蠢的事送命，现在赶紧回你们自己家去，或者趁工作时间还没过去，赶紧回到你们的岗位去……嗯？”  
卡尔突然停下来，因为他听到了细微的声音，而他敏锐的感官很快就辨别出来……  
是孤独堡垒发出的警报。  
“见鬼的。”  
他丢下了身后仍然在窃窃私语的人群，全速飞走，一丝莫名的危机感占据了内心，一时间竟难以形容。

他到达现场时，亚瑟库瑞正在和一群反抗军的成员混战，好在超级视力很快帮卡尔找到了在病室一角的布鲁斯——蝙蝠侠正躲在那面残墙后面，战甲上亮起了微弱的绿光。  
但超人根本没有把这些放在眼里，很快布鲁斯就受到了一记精准的突袭——超人冲过来，直接把他抓住，现在他悬空了，然后他身上的战甲开始被一块块粗暴地拆下来，氪石对于超人的影响又一次被削弱了。  
“刚从昏迷中醒来就开始计划啦？你倒是，撒谎都不眨眼呢，布鲁斯韦恩。”  
“我有什么好说谎的……”布鲁斯的头盔被扔到一旁，他苍白的脸上露出一丝苦笑，“你不如问问亚瑟？”  
卡尔这才把目光投向还在地面战斗的海王，亚瑟的目光几乎同时和他交汇了，那双眼里不带什么特别的感情。  
“无论他说什么，别相信他，”亚瑟跳开，躲开了扎塔娜的一记攻击，“虽然我知道魔法不是你擅长的领域，但是要不要让战斗结束得快点？”  
卡尔有几秒钟的停顿，然后他突然掐住布鲁斯的脖子，双目露出危险的红光，望着地面上的众人。  
“劝你们赶紧投降，把罪犯伊莉莎交出来，否则我不介意再多死一个。”  
“住手，卡尔，你这混蛋！他可是……”  
“他是我们最重要的伙伴，曾经是这个世界的英雄？那又怎样？是克拉克肯特的朋友又怎样？”亚瑟嗤笑着，抢在卡尔之前回应了问题，“你们以为一个过时的朋友在政权会有什么特赦权吗？”  
“如果这真是你想做的，克拉克……”布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，“那就请便吧，我并不是个无罪的人。”  
卡尔的手突然从他的脖子上拿开了，亚瑟的惊叹声超人也充耳不闻，只是死死地盯着他。  
“我不相信你，布鲁斯韦恩，为什么反抗军会出现在这里？他们怎么知道……”  
“他们不知道，克拉克……”布鲁斯的面色更加苍白了，现在他感觉到呼吸困难，胸口也剧痛，“他们……是来告诉我，伊莉莎案的真正凶手……”  
现在连超人也察觉到情况不妙了。  
布鲁斯无比艰难地喘息着，有血从男人的口鼻流出，亚瑟懊恼地吼了一声，这恰到好处地提醒了超人，他拉着布鲁斯躲开了那一记魔法攻击——完全是冲着布鲁斯来的。  
“哈！无所谓！屈服吧，韦恩，你怎么能抵抗得了这个？”  
卡尔于惊惧之中再次望向布鲁斯，现在蝙蝠侠似乎爆发出了非人的力量，正紧紧地抓着他的手腕。  
“冻住我吧……”他喘息着，那些热气转瞬即逝在北极的冰天雪地中，“用急冻呼吸……亚瑟说的大概没错。”  
“等等，这到底是怎么回事？！”  
卡尔的声音布鲁斯没能听见，因为那声音远远被他胸膛炸开时发出的诡异声音给盖过了。  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

安静的大洋表面突然被撕开了一道白色的口子，波浪翻滚着扑向两边，从水浪里，远远地能够看到一个小黑点。  
此时的卡尔正在仓皇逃走，反抗军和亚瑟，还有政权的恶棍们都已经被他远远抛在身后——除了他怀中的布鲁斯。  
他直到现在也不太明白究竟是发生了什么，他和布鲁斯像以前一样争执，然后他开始察觉到似乎有点不对，于是他开始逼着有人露出马脚——令人失望的是，看来根本不是布鲁斯在骗他，倒像是亚瑟在搞什么鬼。  
他只能勉强确定，这场混乱的起因是，亚瑟似乎想要杀了布鲁斯，或者对布鲁斯动手，而这正好和赶来向布鲁斯说明案件调查结果的反抗军撞了个正着。  
可是，后来的事就完全超出想象了。  
卡尔的目光有短暂地溜到布鲁斯的胸膛上，现在那里沾的全都是血，也已经因为暴露在空气中有一段时间而展现出黑红的颜色，他可以轻松通过透视观察到从布鲁斯心脏上支棱而出，撑破了男人的胸膛的黑色网络。  
那东西似乎具有生命，而布鲁斯的头现在也正被这些狰狞的黑色遮盖着，它们像神经脉络一般扩散开来，甚至伸进了人类的头骨。  
然后，布鲁斯睁开了眼睛。  
“这到底是怎么回事？”卡尔有意降低了一些音量，他现在本人并不知道，困惑和担忧早就爬了他满脸，“到底发生了什么？”  
“我相信……你知道我没时间解释这么多……”布鲁斯望着他，脸上反而是无奈的笑容，“他来了，布莱尼亚克来了，再过不久我可能……会不再……”  
人类看上去突然变得十分痛苦而不再能说出话了，卡尔在仓皇之间仍旧用了透视——那些见鬼的黑色“神经”竟然已经穿过了布鲁斯的颅骨，正慢慢往人类的大脑里渗透。  
“住手！等等！”  
卡尔感到自己从未这么仓皇过，他停在了半空中，现在他开始本能地用他的热视线，可是他必须要十分小心，即使这样也难免在人类的头上留下灼伤的痕迹。  
可刚刚烧断的脉络很快就重新连接起来，好像水流一般不可阻挡也无法被摧毁。  
人类发出了压抑着的痛苦声音。  
“停下……克拉克……真的求你……”  
卡尔瞪大了眼睛，因为他从来没有听布鲁斯说过这样央求一般的话语，印象中的蝙蝠侠极少流露情感，他也从未见过布鲁斯的眼泪。  
这使得他马上就停下了自己本来就徒劳无功的热视线，但布鲁斯的痛苦远远没有结束，他仍然能通过透视看到布鲁斯颅内的状态，那些黑色的脉络开始呈纤维状，在人类脆弱的大脑中游走。  
超人也没有忽略布鲁斯紧紧抓着他斗篷的手，那双手用足了力气，抓坏了氪星织物，有血从指甲缝处渗出来，渐渐布满了布鲁斯的双手。  
“冷，好冷……”  
现在人类开始倒抽冷气一样地呼吸，卡尔解下斗篷，围在人类仅仅着了一层紧身衣的身体上。  
“做点什么，克拉克……”布鲁斯的浅蓝色双目中写满了痛苦，但仍然用克制得令人难以置信的声音说着，“你不会笨到觉得这事只是折磨我这么简单……有东西……想占领我……趁麻烦到来之前想点办法！”  
超人没有应答他的话，周边又响起了呼啸的风声，他的脸也给斗篷遮住了。  
“别说那些没用的话了，布鲁斯……我去给你弄支麻醉剂，然后我们再想办法解决你身上的问题。”

卡尔的手抓着那把全新的手术刀，正抑制不住地发抖。  
此时此刻，他正在哥谭市最好的医院里，凭借政权领导者的身份得到最好的病房，昔日的死敌布鲁斯韦恩此时正安静地躺在那张床上，昏迷。  
人类胸口上被炸开的伤口里能够看见一条很粗的黑色纤维，像是某种主脉络，布鲁斯的大脑活动此时十分异常，卡尔对此心知肚明。  
手术刀扩大了伤口的长度，但仍然无法切断那黑色的主脉，卡尔终于毫无保留地使用透视，半晌过后才恍然大悟一般地叫来了已经被他的突然闯入吓得噤若寒蝉的医生。  
“我需要石膏和钛合金，现在马上！”  
医生几乎是夺门而出，他甚至没有注意到此时政权领袖的状态比他还紧绷。

布鲁斯从混沌中苏醒，发出无声的惊叫时，卡尔像弹簧一样从病房里的椅子上跳起来，飞到他面前。  
和他预料的一样，布鲁斯才醒来就陷入了极端痛苦，但卡尔对此无能为力——他已经尽一切努力，用石膏和钛合金融合而成的材料堵塞了那条黑色的脉络，也许这样能够暂缓布鲁斯害怕发生的事。  
他说有什么要占领他，卡尔猜想只有布莱尼亚克有这个本事，但他实在无法离开布鲁斯，去探明情况，而接下来的事情也的确越来越糟，就在布鲁斯昏迷的当口，布莱尼亚克的智能军队已经将铁蹄踏上了这颗星球的街道。  
布鲁斯几次伸出手来，又在半途握拳，他看起来用尽全力才压制住自己的手，偶尔人类发出有些可怕的嘶吼声，但一番挣扎之后他终于平静下来。  
卡尔能清楚地听到布鲁斯的喘息声，人类很显然经受了极端的痛楚，因为卡尔能看到汗水顺着布鲁斯的脸颊滑落。  
“伊莉莎是无辜的——”  
“我们可以晚点再讨论这个问题，”卡尔打断了布鲁斯的话，那人类的思路实在让他有些恼火，“你应该知道你的胸口都炸开了，这还是我帮你缝合的，你说有人要控制你，我想那应该是布莱尼亚克……忘了伊莉莎的事吧，我们正面临又一次危机。”  
“我欠你一声谢谢？那么谢谢，”布鲁斯抬起头，现在他明亮的眸子里似乎有一点无名之火，“我当然要解决这些问题，但你得保证还她一个公道……不但是她，还有很多和她一样的人现在正在你的政权监狱里。”  
“好了，好了，我认输行了吧！”  
卡尔气得发抖，他咆哮了一声，如愿以偿地得到了布鲁斯的沉默，但当他又一次望向人类时，布鲁斯正努力压抑着咳嗽，一度想要捂着胸口的手还是放下来。  
“我只是想确认一下……”布鲁斯好半天才平复了呼吸，他的目光看起来不如前几日强硬了，“克拉克，要是我猜得不错，这次又是布莱尼亚克？”  
“你从来猜得没错……”卡尔的音量骤然降低，他踌躇了片刻，拿起身后桌子上的一杯水，回到布鲁斯面前，“嗯？”  
布鲁斯接过那杯水，毫无犹豫，仿佛刚刚他们并没有剑拔弩张地对峙，卡尔也没有发出暴虐的吼声一般。  
不过很快暂时的沉默又被布鲁斯一连串痛苦的咳嗽打断，他像是要把心脏吐出来一般痛苦，刚刚喝进的水被吐出来大半，卡尔很快就注意到布鲁斯嘴角挂着的血丝，他顺手从布鲁斯手里拿过杯子，感觉到开始陷入尴尬的窘境。  
“呵呵，这该死的毛病……”布鲁斯勉强才停了下来，像察觉不到死寂的气氛一般主动打破了沉默，“那么现在的当务之急是战斗还是逃走？”  
“你觉得我们会有胜算么？”卡尔有些嘲讽地望着布鲁斯胸口刚刚勉强被缝合的狰狞伤口，“我们可没有什么同盟了，就连这个医院也待不久——实际上我们得尽快离开这儿。”  
“如果是这样的话……”布鲁斯伸手拔出了鼻子里的呼吸管，一瞬间觉得有些呼吸困难，他又干咳了几声，才勉强适应，“这当然没问题……我想一剂吗啡应该够我离开这儿的。”  
“还得再加上这个。”  
布鲁斯接过了卡尔递给他的氧气面罩，突然耸耸肩膀，有些无奈地笑笑。  
“两年多之前，我们对付它的时候，也是这样。”  
“布鲁斯，我不想回忆起那个。”  
卡尔望着布鲁斯把一针吗啡注射进血管，这东西确实能减缓布鲁斯的痛苦，他知道布鲁斯一直拒绝止疼，但想必蝙蝠侠知道现在并不是计较细节的时候。  
“现在我们去哪儿？”  
布鲁斯脱掉病服，重新穿上战甲——它虽然有些破损却仍然能发挥所有的功能，如果不是因为他脸上的氧气面罩，卡尔不会认为他现在状况其实极度糟糕。  
“这倒是不需要你问，我可以……带你去。”  
卡尔有些窘迫地转过头，他想这足够伟大的侦探会意了，他并不喜欢这个想法，但他不得不承认现如今他更想布鲁斯活下来。  
“噢……我很高兴有人足够有绅士风度？”布鲁斯故作轻松的语气又一次回荡在卡尔耳边，却不像往常那么刺耳，卡尔心想这也许是因为现在布鲁斯不得不用很轻的音量说话来保持体力的原因，“请？”  
卡尔在弯下腰的时候仍然咒骂了一声，布鲁斯的胳膊勾着他的脖子，让他把自己抱起来。  
“没有必要，克拉克，我记得以前也有过这种情况，你觉得很讨厌的话，就把这想象成临时同盟。”  
“别说了。”  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

“我不讨厌合作。”  
卡尔盯着布鲁斯的目光像是有些不甘心一般，他看起来似乎心里有气，但所幸此时氪星人并不打算开战——此时他们正在一处原本是布鲁斯的反抗军庇护所的地方，但里面不知道什么时候已经装备了氪星科技。  
“呵咳……你在说什么？”  
布鲁斯已经被安置在新的床上，他想要对话，却一阵气闷，不得不停下来，心脏的悸动让他觉得有点恶心，甚至汗毛倒竖。  
“我说，我没考虑过临时同盟这种事……”卡尔有些不满地把双臂架在胸前，摆出习惯性地防卫姿势，目光却往刚刚开启的医疗仪表上投过去，“只有你这么想，布鲁斯，你知道我们配合起来打败布莱尼亚克不成问题——我们合作没有什么会成为问题。”  
“克拉克……你知道的……”布鲁斯有些虚弱地喘息着，现在吗啡的药效已经越来越弱了，疼痛开始渐渐骚扰他的神经，“我们可以把那些人送到法庭，让公正和民众审判他们……”  
“好了，你别再浪费体力了！”卡尔打断了布鲁斯的话，现在氪星人看起来有些暴躁了，“我们永远也不可能在这件事上达成共识！”  
“克拉克……现在你的系统已经出了很多问题。”  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛，不再讲话了，气氛凝滞下来，只剩下了仪器时不时地作响，卡尔紧锁着眉头，他的目光又一次给那些仪器吸引了去，冲淡了和布鲁斯争论产生的无名火。

卡尔又一次猛地睁开眼睛。  
布鲁斯还安静地在睡着，这最近的两天来蝙蝠侠变得十分嗜睡，他对此还算理解，和布莱尼亚克的对抗可能本身已经消耗了布鲁斯大部分的体力，于是人类不得不用各种方式恢复体力。  
虽然卡尔自己告诫过自己很多次，人类对于药物的耐受能力绝没有那么强，但他还是一次次犹豫着给布鲁斯注射止疼剂，布鲁斯倒对此不以为意，仰着脖子告诉他这不算什么。  
“你知道我是怎么站起来的，我用了成倍剂量的吗啡，至少一定比现在我用的这点儿大多了，”布鲁斯的眼睛那时直视着他，全无半点犹豫，“我不抵触，如果我非要用这个的话——据我所知我们还有一场硬仗要打。”  
硬仗？  
卡尔不由得摇摇头，布鲁斯一字一句地说出那些话，才让他勉强认同蝙蝠侠的确不是在跟他开玩笑，眼下的布鲁斯连保持醒着都很困难，还谈战斗？  
细微的杂音打断了卡尔的思考，他回过神来，很快注意到那是布鲁斯抑制自己的咳嗽发出的声音，然后在几秒钟之后，布鲁斯终于忍不住了，他的身体都因为惯性向上弹起——咳了血出来，鲜红鲜红的，沾染了一片床单。  
超人因为震惊愣在原地半晌，然后他急匆匆地去倒了杯水，停在布鲁斯身边。  
透视看到黑色的脉络已经扩散到了布鲁斯的肺和胃内部，现在它几乎要占据蝙蝠侠所有的内脏了，而人类的身体为了和它抗衡而不被控制显然已经变得十分痛苦。  
卡尔的手里又多了一剂止疼，他知道现在布鲁斯需要这个。  
布鲁斯花了一些时间平复下来，他安静地让卡尔给他注射了止疼，很快极端的痛苦又消失了。  
“药效大概有两个小时左右，我们应该趁这段时间去尝试反击了，”他顿了顿，看见卡尔脸上有些惊讶的表情，“听着，这次别说不行，我们已经不能再拖了，我不知道以后会出现什么情况，但每一天我都感觉到入侵的疼痛更上了一个层次……尽早出击才有胜算。”  
“我知道……我……”超人辩解一般地说了一句，突然停下来，伴随着一声有些刺耳的声音，身旁的操作台向下凹陷出拳头的形状，“但是为什么孤独堡垒的算法不能给出有效的治疗？！”  
布鲁斯轻轻叹息了一声，脸上还带着无可奈何的微笑，卡尔看见却莫名地觉得一阵窒息。  
“现在讨论那些没有用，世界可能已经落在他手里，布莱尼亚克要的是你，他想你成为一个收藏品待在瓶中城里……或者什么别的更糟糕的，总之在没得到你的时候世界暂时没有被毁灭的危险。”

然后，他们出发了。  
布鲁斯用了过量的止疼，卡尔想办法确保药效能维持得久一些，然后蝙蝠侠重新穿上了战甲，破损的地方已经被卡尔修理完整，现在暗夜骑士就站在他面前，宛若几年前以一己之力抵抗一切的布鲁斯。  
幸好这个秘密基地里还有一架战机——它从卡尔占领这里以来，就一直原封不动地躺在地下室里，卡尔给它加满了燃料，让布鲁斯跳进驾驶舱。  
现在，他们出发了。  
卡尔和这架战机并排飞着，布鲁斯亲手设计的战机外观差不多是人类审美的顶峰，他有时不得不承认即使是因得胜而有恃无恐的自己也狠不下心来销毁这么一件精巧的人类心血。  
他的目光不知不觉地落在战机玻璃上，他在这个角度仍然能毫不费力地看见布鲁斯的脸。  
那张脸看起来有点憔悴，他能察觉到那木然的表情中的一丝疲惫，布鲁斯和以往一样耷拉着嘴角，卡尔却突然觉得有些恍惚。  
是快要九年前的事了，那个晚上的布鲁斯，听见他说着“能听见孩子的心跳声”，在一个不起眼的瞬间露出了一丝不易察觉的微笑。  
布鲁斯的表情再也没有那样温存过了，他所熟悉的，他所知道的，是那个每天都苦着脸，皱着眉头，随时准备和他争吵，或者大打出手的蝙蝠侠。  
那张脸看起来也不再年轻了，也或许是他的错觉——但布鲁斯的下巴上都是短短的胡茬，他知道自从他们之间的战争爆发，布鲁斯就几乎没再好好打理过自己，人类一边拒绝着他的邀请，一边筋疲力竭地应付着一切……明明一切都能变得很简单。  
但蝙蝠侠说没有简单的路，的确如此，在卡尔看来蝙蝠侠的每一步都像是在故意和自己过不去。  
布鲁斯的额头上一夜之间多了两条抬头纹，卡尔记得，那是绿箭侠死掉的第二天，再后来那张脸上总好像带着无穷无尽的乌云一样——那大概是在迪克死了之后的事，布鲁斯看起来总像是装了一肚子火。  
驾驶座上的布鲁斯好像意识到了什么，回头望向他，卡尔的目光和暗夜骑士的护目镜有短暂的对接，然后超人主动挪开了视线。  
“又有什么事？”  
“我们等下要战斗，闯进布莱尼亚克的飞船里——”卡尔控制着自己的目光，平视着前方的云层，“但我们出来得太仓促了，甚至……没有计划。”  
“计划是先救其他人，”布鲁斯不出意料地看见卡尔惊愕地转头望着他，“这没什么好奇怪，全世界都知道出现在孤独堡垒的反抗军因为从天而降的布莱尼亚克军团而全军覆没成为俘虏。”  
“好吧，你是蝙蝠侠……但是……”  
“但是这是个陷阱，但是布莱尼亚克从来瞧不起人类，”布鲁斯耸耸肩膀，“他从一开始就认为自投罗网是愚蠢的，他的方案里从来不包括低等生物意料之外的聪明。”  
“这不比之前，布鲁斯，我们的战力更弱了。”  
“我准备好了。”  
布鲁斯没有继续辩驳，这和以往的蝙蝠侠可不太一样，虽然如今超人并不喜欢被人类中最擅长逻辑者一条一条驳倒。  
他又瞥了一眼布鲁斯的侧脸，现在看上去没有任何异样——那些强效止疼剂的效果是可观的，但布鲁斯也清楚副作用有多么剧烈。  
卡尔转过头去，他试图思考如何才能更出人意料地闯进布莱尼亚克的飞船，但他的大脑现在却一片空白，一点点思路都没有。  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

“你……”  
卡尔盯着眼前的人愣了半晌，可能由于对方过于熟悉的面容，他一时间竟觉得大脑一片空白，但潜意识中对于情况的紧急程度的了解让他又不自觉地呼吸急促起来。  
他刚刚经历了一场紧张而且几乎令人绝望的战斗，布鲁斯一直在他旁边，他们像两年多以前那样，配合良好，仿佛从来没有过那剑拔弩张的六年对峙，仿佛……他们仍然是世界最佳拍档。  
但布莱尼亚克这一次让一切戛然而止，在他们穿过那些机器智能大军，接近布莱尼亚克的驾驶舱时，布鲁斯倒下了，卡尔由于过于慌乱地应对这些突发情况，只记得满眼都是刺目的鲜红，还有充满侵略性的黑色。  
布鲁斯作为一个人类，以不太可能生还的方式血流如注——布莱尼亚克的黑色病毒，从各个方向穿透了布鲁斯的身体，卡尔已经不敢仔细思考布鲁斯身上喷出的滚烫的鲜血——那是动脉的新鲜血液。  
他没有时间思考，虽然他们离布莱尼亚克的控制室还有一步之遥，但是他还是马上用热视线推平了撤退的路，他一把抱起布鲁斯，他听到人类在用微弱的声音要求他继续战斗。  
“闭嘴，你知道如果只是我一定会输。”  
又冷又尖利的风刮得他有些眼痛，使他受到刺激流出一滴泪水，他努力把视线专注在前面仍然单调的地平线上，希望能尽快抵达孤独堡垒。  
他知道那里也被一大群布莱尼亚克的智能机器占领了，但他需要一样布莱尼亚克预想不到的东西——布莱尼亚克没有人类的头脑，它是有十二级智能，但论谋略，它并不会有什么过人之处。  
幻影区，一个以前被氪星人用来处理一切有害东西的地方。所有的问题，麻烦，他们没法解决的，就丢在幻影区，永远封禁。  
是最糟糕的地方，但由于绝大多数进程都会停止，或许布鲁斯能够以一个不可思议的状态在里面坚持一段时间，直到他找出如何救治人类的身体为止。  
讽刺的是就在那时他也不知道这是一种布莱尼亚克的病毒——当然，现在他也尚且不知。  
在仓皇之中，他逃了进来，他听得见布鲁斯微弱的喘息，还有越来越微弱的心跳，他知道他现在很匆忙，甚至也许这根本不是急中生智，只是情急之下又做了一件蠢事。

“啊……这是……”拥有熟悉面容的人轻轻掩住了嘴，卡尔则警惕地望着那个人，望着那和自己别无二致的目光投向自己怀中的布鲁斯，“布鲁斯……？”  
卡尔的肌肉有些紧绷，但他意识到了怀中人类的躯体是那么脆弱，那呼吸和心跳都平稳了下来，但是人类也已经陷入了深度昏迷。  
“你是谁？”  
卡尔的声音紧张又戒备，他死死地盯着眼前这个和自己一模一样的人——他相信这是他的某个同位体，而他和同位体的交流到目前为止都不甚愉快。  
是在他刚刚进入幻影区不久，这个人就出现在他面前，看样子好像还是有意寻来的。  
“他……他中了布莱尼亚克的病毒。”  
来人好像并不拿他的话当回事，只是目光一直在已经不再血流如注的布鲁斯身上，这使得卡尔也忍不住瞄了一眼——蝙蝠侠身上的血液已经呈现凝固的黑色。  
“他中了布莱尼亚克的病毒，得赶紧……”面前的人好像比卡尔还紧张，但他注意到了卡尔满脸戒备的神色，“我是卡尔艾尔，是这个宇宙第三十号地球的卡尔艾尔。”  
“所以你不是他……”卡尔仍然没有放下戒备，他看起来像是在自言自语地思考，“我见过一号地球的克拉克肯特，我们打了一架。”  
“我不是他，三十号地球的克拉克早就死了……”来人的目光中似乎有一丝忧郁，他转过脸去，“和他的世界，和他所有的同伴，朋友，蝙蝠侠……他们都死了。”  
卡尔以睁大双眼表示了自己的惊讶，他仍然紧紧抱着布鲁斯，但他现在想听这个同位体再说下去。  
“我在这里生活了很久，我想……大概有一百年那么久，幻影区里有一块能观测到宇宙的地方，我有时候会去看……然后我能判断出我到底在这里多久了。”  
同位体的目光转向了卡尔抱着的布鲁斯，他当然也注意到卡尔的神情变化。  
“我知道这对你来说可能会是个容易引起兴趣的话题，但是……”他望着卡尔怀里濒死的布鲁斯，现在人类的体征已经完全稳定下来了，这要感谢幻影区的独特环境，“不妨先让他脱离危险？到我的地方去……顺便，我很高兴他还活着。”

现在，卡尔正在这处巨大的“异度垃圾场”的洞穴里，这是这位同位体的避难所，洞穴里的设施看起来惊人地齐全，甚至令卡尔怀疑自己是不是来错了地方。  
“我把我仅有的，还有布莱尼亚克飞船里的一些东西，带到了这里……”同位体看上去陷入了回忆，卡尔在这时才注意到那人脸上青色的胡茬，“那是一场灾难，布莱尼亚克被逼上了绝路，他企图和我们同归于尽，但不幸的是我不会死……至少在那种情况下不会。”  
“不，据我所知，他有能力会杀了我，”卡尔表示不赞同地皱皱眉头，这时布鲁斯已经被稳妥地放在一个类似于手术台的地方，机器开始自动地扫描了，“他掌握着我的弱点，他有一切资源能这么做。”  
“除非是在他的系统被瘫痪的情况下。”  
“被瘫痪？我们在谈论的是布莱尼亚克的系统，对吧？”  
“这没什么好大惊小怪的，而且如果我有的选，我宁愿当时这没有发生……”同位体避开了卡尔惊诧的目光，他看着仪器的示数，不自觉地摸着下巴，“布鲁斯……是他做到的，他在布莱尼亚克打算彻底掌控他的时候，想办法让一个环节出了问题。”  
“他做了什么？”  
同位体没有再回答他的问题，洞穴里安静得只剩下仪器工作的声音，还有两人的呼吸声。  
“我还不能确定这是不是能真的奏效，一切的解决方法都隐藏在我最后从布鲁斯身上提取到的病毒里，”卡尔看到了同位体手里的蓝色试管，现在里面的试剂正在融化，“我们中有一个人需要在外面进行安全警戒，这里可是暴徒的聚居地。”  
“大概没有谁比你更了解这个鬼地方……”卡尔耸耸肩，却掩饰不住目光中的紧张情绪，“我有理由相信你现在使用的还是氪星科技和地球科技的结合版？”  
“当然……如果你想做留下来照顾他的那个，我没有意见，”同位体的声音突然变轻了一些，卡尔注意到那目光里蒙上的一层水汽，“我想你应该知道接下来该怎么办，用我的病毒样本。”  
“啊，是的，我知道。”  
卡尔的应答舒缓了有些凝重的气氛，他的同位体很快去着了盔甲，全副武装地离开了洞穴。  
一百多年……如果，同位体说的是真的，那么他的确已经在幻影区待了一百多年，这甚至是很多以往的重罪犯都不曾停留的年限。  
正如他所知道的那样，在这里，没有时间，没有方向，有的只是无尽的寒冷，和一些由不知道什么时候被丢进来的废物所堆砌的东西……比如现在他所在的洞穴。  
这里的空气相当于慢性毒药，卡尔只知道洞穴里不知道用了什么样的反应方程，里面的空气是正常的。  
氪星人的生命力更强大，就算在幻影区什么也不做好几年，也不至于死亡。但卡尔总是会忍不住想到这个洞穴，现在他所看到的这些，也许是那个同位体用了上百年的时间，才一点点堆砌出来的。  
上百年的时间在一个没有任何正常生物，没有时间感，没有方向感，永远一片黑暗与寒冷的地方……他很惊讶为什么同位体还没有疯掉。  
卡尔暂时停止了思考，他找到一支注射器，想办法取走了一些自己的血液，和解冻的病毒混合在一起——他知道他的同位体一定也有同样的思路，他可以毫不犹豫地肯定自己知道该怎么办。  
他听见了洞穴外的打斗声，不论是氪星人还是怪物都在咆哮，他望着布鲁斯苍白的，没有血色的脸，然后他想起了他的同位体一瞬间放轻缓的语气，那蒙着一层水雾一般的双眼。  
有什么糟糕的事发生过，在那之前，他和自己一样，和另一个不为卡尔所知的布鲁斯并肩战斗，而以仅剩他一个幸存者告终。  
“你不会死，你休想——别忘了布莱尼亚克还在我们的世界撒野。”  
卡尔的手触碰到了那片皮肤，拭去了布鲁斯脸上斑斑的血迹，他又重新看了那些伤口，甚至有些穿破动脉的伤口，那些是最初让他感到害怕，想要撤退的事物。  
“你只要好好睡一觉，等你醒来，它们就不会在了。”


	11. Chapter 11

“噢……看在这个世界的份儿上，拜托了。”  
卡尔注视着那些看起来很复杂的仪表，他才刚刚把自己试做出来的病毒抗体注射进布鲁斯的身体，那是他不眠不休的忙了两天的结果——同位体告诉他已经过了两天。  
“布鲁斯，布莱尼亚克会毁了我们的世界，我知道那是我的错，但是……”卡尔的目光落回到布鲁斯安静的脸上，他的眼中充满了莫名的情绪，“我们必须得合作才能解决这一切……或许，弥补那些被损坏的，我也不知道……”  
布鲁斯仍然安静地躺在那张治疗台上，卡尔于是把目光转向仪表，那上面的示数正在剧烈波动。  
这是可以预料得到的现象，但卡尔还是死死地盯着仪器的屏幕，他知道布鲁斯的身体里，现在仿佛在进行着微观意义上的世界大战。  
他们吵架，互相用对方的痛处戳伤对方，卡尔承认伤人的事情还是自己做得更多，布鲁斯的道歉又开始像鬼魂一样流连在他的脑海。  
“对不起……克拉克……我对……露易丝的事……”  
“别说了。”  
卡尔记得那一天，布鲁斯的道歉听起来像是另一把利刃，只是，布鲁斯是个过于圣母的人——是的，他这么骂布鲁斯，但他也的确承认。  
他们吵架，彼此想得到对方的支持……噢，这也不对，因为布鲁斯只希望他能停下来。  
“克拉克，我不是说换做是我，就不会这么做……我不是说我不会逼迫所有人达成和平……可你是我们中最好的人，你该做比我更好的选择……”  
他们吵架，因为彼此都不能达成一致，布鲁斯拒绝成立地球政府的主张，他则认为他该死的好友宁可看着那么多人去死也不肯妥协“自由”，自由有个屁用？  
是的，该死的，这是之后发生的事，他们之间爆发了不对等的战争，他们战斗，他打断了布鲁斯的脊椎，是他先动的手——如果布鲁斯最初那一拳也能算动手的话？因为那一拳只是造成了布鲁斯自己韧带和组织损伤罢了。  
“见鬼……我在说些什么鬼话……”卡尔凝视着布鲁斯昏迷中也仍然紧锁的眉头，“是我先动的手……我先伤你的……”

“他情况很不好。”  
“我知道，你不用再跟我重复一遍！”  
卡尔死死地盯着布鲁斯床头的仪表，距离注射抗体已经过去了两天，他还追加了几次“紧急措施”，但布鲁斯的情况一直时好时坏，现在，人类开始高烧不退，卡尔知道42°的危险体温对于一个成年人来说意味着什么。  
即使他是布鲁斯韦恩，也太危险了。  
“强制退烧是个坏主意，因为很有可能引起更大的反弹，”同位体伸手挡住了卡尔，不顾他此时的暴躁，“我想你已经试过一次，在那之后他的体温从39°攀升到42°，这是个不明智的做法。”  
卡尔忽然转过头来瞪着他的同位体，他现在气喘吁吁，看起来勉强才压抑住自己的急躁情绪。  
“你说了这应该能让他脱离危险的。”  
“是应该，不是一定……”同位体看上去并没有一点点露怯，反而抓住卡尔的手腕，“眼下，卡尔，眼下你得和我出去准备抵抗毁灭日的袭击，不然我们将前功尽弃。”  
“不，你说了是一个人警戒！”卡尔似乎急疯了，他死死抓着医疗台的扶手，两眼通红，“我会想办法救他。”  
“噢，面对现实吧，傻大个！”同位体突然用上了更高的音量，而这方法似乎对卡尔相当奏效，现在他有些惊愕地望着他的同位体，“你要救他？那就让他无论如何都要毫发无损地躺在这儿！你知道毁灭日会撕碎一切眼前的活物，你知道它不会选择性杀人！见鬼的，你也没好到哪儿去！”  
有足足一分钟的时间，两个人面面相觑，洞穴里安静得只能听得见仪器发出的声音。  
“我是说……我也没好到哪儿去，我把事情搞得一团糟，但你的布鲁斯还活着……”  
卡尔却来不及做出回应，因为洞穴外面突然爆发了巨响。  
“噢，好吧，好吧！”卡尔转过身，但目光仍然没有离开，“还有什么能更糟糕的吗？”  
“我不知道，我的朋友……”同位体看上去也尽快从情绪中振作起来，他丢给了卡尔一把看起来有些奇怪的武器，“原谅我，只能提供这种由各种星球的科技七拼八凑的东西，坏消息是，我们在幻影区的时间，已经让我们丧失了几乎所有的超能力，所以你需要穿上一件护甲。”

鏖战已经持续了数个钟头，尽管同属于氪星种族，同样被困在冰冷黑暗的幻影区内，毁灭日却好像拥有无尽的力量——起码相较于已经开始艰难在它猛烈持续的攻击之下勉强抵挡的两个氪星人来说。  
“我的武器要耗尽能量了。”  
卡尔又躲开了足以劈开岩石的一击，即使有同位体的协助，这场战斗也使他感到疲惫，甚至难以坚持，他身上满是干涸的血污，疼痛感也变得越来越迟钝。  
护甲为他提供了有限却还算有用的保护，现在他的同位体朝着他的方向跑过来，对毁灭日发起又一次进攻——那在他看来不过是徒劳的一击，事实上也果然不出所料，他的同位体好像碰到了铜墙铁壁一样，弹开了。  
“学一点点战斗技巧，对超人类没有坏处……”同位体在落地之后又灵巧地躲开了毁灭日的一击，顺便拉走了他，“振作一点，卡尔，你知道我们两个能让它忙到进不了那个洞穴。”  
“噢，是吗？现在你是蝙蝠侠了？”  
“我不是蝙蝠侠……”同位体听起来似乎一点也不生气，很快又重振旗鼓，冲向毁灭日，“你知道我没有他那么强大的天赋。”  
“而这居然出自超人类之口，真好笑。”  
“那当然……而你也明白吧，”同位体拿起自己的武器，用力砸向毁灭日的脚踝，使怪物暂时发出疼痛的咆哮，“没有超能力，我们都该学学布鲁斯。”  
“我现在更想知道这东西什么时候会停下来？我曾经有过和它大战一场而假死的经历，告诉我在幻影区情况不会这么糟糕。”  
“那你可能要失望了……我也不知道它什么时候停下来。”  
“啊！见鬼……可是，布鲁斯……”  
“不想办法击退它的话，我们谁都别想救布鲁斯。”  
“试着开点儿切合实际的玩笑……”卡尔的最后一点火力在毁灭日的腿上炸开，却没有任何效果，“你看到了，即使我的枪还有能量，也不能拿他怎么样。”  
毁灭日似乎被激怒了，怪物以一个比之前更快的速度朝卡尔冲过去，扬起的一大片尘埃也挡住了同位体的视线。  
“小心！”  
但一片混乱之中首先传来的却是毁灭日的咆哮——那听上去似乎怪物受到了什么重创，于惊惧与紧张之中，同位体超人好像意识到了什么，他猛地回头，果然看见一个熟悉的人影正靠在洞口旁。  
布鲁斯看上去虚弱了不少，人类气喘吁吁的，头发也有些凌乱，他此时正紧靠着墙壁，却明显体力不支地慢慢滑落，半蹲在地上。  
“你们在做无用功。”  
蝙蝠侠的声音经过了变声器的处理，听起来并没有虚弱的感觉，人类勉强撑起身体，同位体注意到那流淌下来的一滴汗水，不知道那是因为疼痛还是因为疲惫，亦或是两者都有。  
“布鲁斯……”卡尔在稍远的位置，此时正惊呼着朝着他昏迷已久的旧时好友跑过来，“你怎么到这里来了？”  
“啊噢，我也很想解释一下，但现在不是时候，”布鲁斯端起手里的发射器，虽然举起重物的样子让人类看起来更加虚弱又不堪一击了，“让开，卡尔。”  
两个超人都同时躲开了，布鲁斯的发射器里又发出一束绿色的光线，毁灭日又一次咆哮，所有人都听见了地面碎裂的声音，而随着“喀”的一声而后的，是那凶暴的声音慢慢地远离了他们。

“我们暂时摆脱它了，毁灭日在这里也没有超级感官，所以它要有好一阵子在幻影区四处乱漂了……”同位体走到卡尔的旁边，现在他的目光投向了又重新陷入沉睡的布鲁斯，“他现在……应该已经摆脱布莱尼亚克的病毒了。”  
“他还处于中毒状态，气体中毒——这里的空气对他来说就是慢性毒药，”卡尔的眉头紧锁，他望着布鲁斯汗透的衣衫，“我们全都太专注和那个蠢货打斗，否则他应该不会爬出来……”  
“算了，卡尔，承认有什么难？布鲁斯总是在这儿准备救人，他从来不想伤害任何人。”  
“我不是在说那……”卡尔的话到一半，又不由自主地把目光转向躺着的人类，甚至放低了音量，“我有话要问你，但现在看来没时间……我们得先离开幻影区再说。”  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

“好吧，但是，就算在这里，他也应该被保护起来。”  
“这里有亚马逊的魔法屏障庇护，不会被轻易找到，”戴安娜从布鲁斯的病床旁边站起来，她的身上还满是战场的粉尘气味，“我们可没时间计较这么多……布莱尼亚克用他的飞船收走了几乎所有重要的发达城市，还有……布鲁斯的同伴。”  
“我们当然要解救人质，让城市恢复原貌。”  
“那是对的，卡尔，这一次做个正确的决定，把他留在这儿……你知道亚马逊足够保护他的。”  
“是的，我知道……”卡尔没有反驳同位体的话，他转过身，望着迫暮的天色，“我之前就说有问题要问你，你该不会不记得了吧？”  
“我记得，但我们可以路上再讨论。”  
“啊，我也正有此意。”

“你说你来自三十号地球，我记得相当清楚……”卡尔望着他的同位体，此时将要回答他的疑问的人仍然直视着窗外——他们此时都在神奇女侠的隐形战机上，“你说他们都死了，布鲁斯也死了，但你没告诉我，到底发生了什么？”  
“我想，应该和你的世界差不多——先别急着反驳，卡尔……”虽然仍然没有对视，同位体却好像察觉到了他的情绪，“你和布鲁斯，你们之间爆发了战争？”  
“嗯……但我以为是我在问你问题？”  
“当然……我只是确认一下……”同位体清清嗓子，他的目光仍然停留在机舱外的云上，隐形战机已经在一路上除掉了很多布莱尼亚克的机器傀儡，“我和布鲁斯因为那场大都会的惨剧……因为我的家庭，我们之间爆发了六年的战斗。”  
“最终我更胜一筹，或者不如说是他太心慈手软，不能对我下死手——其实有一部分我是希望他这么做的……”同位体的声音突然听起来有些哽咽，卡尔猜想这是否是错觉，但短暂的停顿之后，讲述又开始了，“我用布莱尼亚克的技术把他变成了我的傀儡，这样他就可以一直站在我这边。”  
“啊，是啊，正是这样的，那疯透了，不是吗，卡尔？”  
神奇女侠在驾驶座上的插话暂时打断了一切，但回答她的是两个超人同时的沉默。  
“那的确疯透了，也许真的是我发了疯……达米安来过，讽刺的是我知道这些的时候，已经失去了救他的机会。”  
“达米安？你这话是什么意思？我不知道有这种事。”  
“那你最好有机会问问他——要是我们真的能战胜的话……”同位体仍然没有回头，但卡尔看见了一滴划过脸颊的泪水，“达米安想要杀他，这打斗本来对他来说不算什么，但布莱尼亚克正打算出手，那一下本来是要击中达米安的，但是布鲁斯挡住了它……他可真是个冥顽不灵的……混蛋。”  
“布鲁斯是混蛋，那我们呢？”  
“我？我知道我没权利评价别人，就算是我的同位体，但我真是个大傻瓜，我问了他到底是怎么回事，他只说自己什么都不知道，只是醒来时就发现自己被一把刀贯穿了。”  
“我的老天……”卡尔瞪大了眼睛，他惊讶的语气甚至引得神奇女侠也回过头看着他们，“布鲁斯，他是这么说的。”  
“他当然会这么说……孤独堡垒的设备没法检测到布莱尼亚克的病毒，他也不知道之后会是这样……他始终心软，就算那把刀是达米安亲手刺进去的……他因此失去了脾脏。”  
“解释得通……这个笨蛋，他知道如果我知道达米安闯进我的地方会是什么结果。”  
“因为我从来不听他的……可这也不足以杀了他，杀了他的，是我们在布莱尼亚克的飞船上的那场战斗。”  
“我带着他逃到了幻影区……最后这个选择救了布鲁斯一命。”  
“我没有带他离开……在我们靠近布莱尼亚克的时候，他身上的病毒开始更疯狂地扩散，他却说服了我，他说他可以反向瘫痪布莱尼亚克的系统。”  
“见鬼，你信了他的话？”  
“他确实做到了……”同位体捂住额头，语气听起来好像随时都要崩溃一般，“他真的反向瘫痪了布莱尼亚克的系统，在那时候他才对我说实话，我意识到他是中了布莱尼亚克的病毒……”  
“但你来不及救他。”  
“一切都已经晚了，布莱尼亚克从他的驾驶舱里冲出来，和我进行最后的决斗……那场战争让我的第二故乡彻底从三十号宇宙消失，但布鲁斯那时候已经彻底没了生命体征……他试图救所有人，但我让他失望了。”  
所有人都陷入了沉默，机舱里只能听见呼吸的声音——也或许是有人在轻轻地叹息。  
“行了，把你们的注意力转移一下，我们要进布莱尼亚克的船舱了。”  
“布鲁斯，他说的是对的，卡尔……现在我们都不得不承认，你不能冲进去马上杀掉布莱尼亚克，这最起码要等到我们把所有城市恢复为止。”  
“啊，我知道，现在我们的计划是切断这混球和飞船之间的联系——和我们上一次打他用的计划如出一辙。”  
“……我没有听他的，我太急着想杀布莱尼亚克了，他拦着我，告诉我大都会还没有恢复的时候，我全都没有听见。”  
“是没有听见还是不以为然呢……”卡尔站起来，在跳下机舱之前回头望了同位体一眼，“谢谢你的诚实，但现在我们该做些补救了。”  
“这实在没什么好谢的……”同位体喃喃地说着，语气中是掩饰不住的失落，“在这一切之后，一切谎言都已经失去了意义。”

布鲁斯从一片混乱的梦境中醒来，他大声地喘息着，条件反射地四下扫视，视线里的紫色光芒不算陌生——他正在天堂岛，在专门用于医疗和恢复的房间里。  
已经有很多很多年，他从未再有过安稳的睡眠了。梦中出现的，全都是惨剧，混乱，他陷在尸体和鲜血的海洋里，挣扎着呼吸。  
对人类来说，活下来真不是容易的事情……或者，可能因为他确实和其他人不一样，有时他也不明白自己到底在挣扎些什么，他曾经动摇过，对着阿尔弗雷德，他想他可以稍微脆弱一下。  
可惜，人类的生命甚至不容许他说一句“也许”，布鲁斯常常回想，如果那天他不是稍微脆弱地向阿尔弗雷德倾诉，或许他一直深爱的父亲不必要经历这些，被亡命徒杀死，从萨拉路池中恐惧地复活。  
那之后他原本就差的睡眠更糟糕了，每一天，每一次甚至只是伏桌小睡，他甚至不得不吃些他原本十分抗拒的药物。  
愣神维持了一小会儿，然后空中奇怪的响声打断了他的思绪——有点像是音爆通道的声音，但他很清楚那是谁。  
“布鲁斯……”  
是阿尔弗雷德，康斯坦丁和他在一起，同行的还有毒藤女和哈莉，他很乐意看到，伊莉莎也好好地跟他们待在一起。  
“阿尔弗，是我……”  
这景象让他感到片刻安心，他想也许他该为片刻的私心道歉——但灾难之中他最担心的还是阿尔弗雷德。  
“叙旧时间？”  
艾薇转头望着哈莉，看见她的爱人也报以同样快乐的目光。  
“布鲁斯……我一直担心你，直到康斯坦丁先生，他说他现在能够找到你了……”阿尔弗雷德走到布鲁斯面前，现在年老的管家开始注视他身上的伤疤，“噢……天啊，您都经历了什么？”  
“故事很长，阿尔弗，我很好……你看到了。”  
布鲁斯与他拥抱，现在侦探的脑子里开始担心其他的问题，比如，消失的两位超人，以及从自己醒来开始就一直没有露面的天堂岛公主。  
“啊哦……”  
适时的开门声暂且打破了气氛，布鲁斯看到一个亚马逊战士有些不知所措地站在门口。  
“超人和神奇女侠正要去布莱尼亚克的飞船上，我猜？”  
“呃……那么您是对的，侦探先生……”  
“谢谢，请原谅我的朋友们擅自闯入，但我保证我们将不会再叨扰了……”  
“可是……啊，等等……！”

“嗨，看看谁是你肚子里的蛔虫，”康斯坦丁得意洋洋地望着布鲁斯，此时他正穿上自己的蝙蝠战甲，康斯坦丁的确默契地把所有人传送到了这处废弃的反抗军基地，“可以不用说客套话。”  
“哼嗯，你应该知道我本来也不说。”  
“我想我的任务已经结束了，蝙蝠……”地狱神探看上去心情不错，甚至点燃了一根香烟，“我知道你要我带伊莉莎先避一避战争的风头，我答应你。”  
“谢谢，”布鲁斯戴上头盔，现在人类握紧拳头，完全不像是刚刚受过重伤，“我可能需要你们的帮助。”  
他望着哈莉和艾薇——这场旷日持久的战斗让他学会了脸不红心不跳地求助。  
“噢，派对！我们当然不介意来凑个热闹。”  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

“布鲁斯！不！”  
在一瞬间，卡尔的视线被鲜血染红了，他还能够看到同位体，此时正死死扳住布莱尼亚克的双臂，与其僵持，此时此刻同位体的表情也被震惊笼罩。  
“蝼蚁。”  
他听见布莱尼亚克轻蔑的声音，但现在他的脑袋一片空白，只是望着还勉强站立的人类——胸口已经被布莱尼亚克的一只触手贯穿。  
“咳啊……”  
布鲁斯张开嘴，吐了一些血，蝙蝠侠瞪大眼睛，与卡尔对视。  
“快去……我抓着他了。”  
于万分惊惧之中，卡尔的目光落在布鲁斯的手上——那双手正死死抓住布莱尼亚克的触手。  
“啊啊……这可不妙。”  
后闯进舱内的哈莉望着满身是血的布鲁斯，也惊呆了，不过震惊没有维持多久，随着卡尔振聋发聩的怒吼声，触手断开了，布鲁斯由于惯性和再也没有力气控制身体向后倒地。  
“艾薇！”  
“我正忙着……”艾薇的树藤又拆开了一只机器人，她回望看见已经倒地的布鲁斯，倒抽了一口冷气，“有什么我能做的？”  
“你应该有办法暂时屏蔽他的感官，带他回天堂岛！”  
“不……听着……克拉克……”  
布鲁斯断断续续地说着，虚弱无法掩饰，冰冷已经从指尖侵袭到他的四肢，但他不能再看着克拉克犯相同的错误。  
“我知道！布鲁斯……我保证！”卡尔将布莱尼亚克扳倒，扯下了另一只机械触手，“我保证不会乱来，布鲁斯！”  
“好了，我真不清楚这种紧要关头你还有什么好担心的，布鲁斯。”  
艾薇靠近了他，然后疼痛突然麻木了，现在他感到又冷又困，他的眼皮开始有些发沉，直到哈莉抓了一把他的胳膊。  
“别迷迷糊糊的，蝙蝠脑，你死了可对大家都没好处。”  
“哈莉……”  
艾薇望着她的爱人，现在她们又站在一起，但身后爆发的战斗让她感到犹豫。  
“我们一起回去，艾薇，我知道你能做到的。”  
“我送你们回去……”绿色的光环笼罩了她们，哈莉抬头，看到哈尔的制服，“别让他睡着，我们得坚持到天堂岛。”  
“嗨，呃……早安？很高兴你已经醒了。”  
“正是时候，不是吗？”

“有时我经常怀疑，我做的一切到底是不是一开始就毫无意义。”  
“别吵我，城市还没有完全恢复……”卡尔坐在布莱尼亚克的操纵室里，这一幕宛若几年之前，“啊！”  
像几年之前他试图恢复所有的城市一样，是剧烈又熟悉的头疼，此外还夹杂着他起伏而不稳定的情绪，这让他觉得集中精力都十分困难。  
布鲁斯鲜红的血，布鲁斯的咳嗽……但他现在无法知道布鲁斯到底情况如何，绿灯侠等人早已经离开船舱，闪电侠也在战斗结束之后和神奇女侠一道离开了，似乎没有人愿意和两位始作俑者待在一起。  
“要是我从来没用布莱尼亚克的技术控制过他，这些就永远都不会发生……”同位体只是瞥了卡尔一眼，便自顾自地说下去，“但……但布鲁斯会没事的，现在有很多人在帮他。”  
卡尔头上的发光线路熄灭了，他站起来，摆脱了那些乱线。  
“我失败了……大都会没法恢复原样。”  
“老样子。”  
“不……”卡尔的声音听起来有些隐忍，此时透过飞船和层层的云雾，他能够看到下方仍然混乱的城市——即使已经复原的也一片恐慌，“这次我会想办法让他把城市还原……现在我们把他带回去……天堂岛的魔法监狱也许可以暂时派上用场。”  
“我不像你……如果是我……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“如果是我，我会说，我想去看看布鲁斯怎么样了。”  
“这场战斗因我而起。”  
“是的，你的确。”  
“但我得知道布鲁斯怎么样了……”卡尔望向远处的天空，他的表情上笼罩了一层阴郁的影子，“我不想他死，从来没有过，希望那个死脑筋能明白。”  
同位体没有回答，现在他们彼此陷入了短暂的沉默。  
“我爱他……我在意他，但这话我说一百遍也没有用了，”同位体在片刻之后打破了沉默，声音听起来有些颤抖，“我也没有意识到，但他浑身冰冷的那一刻，我突然意识到他是这世界上剩下的唯一……我唯一的朋友了。”  
“我很抱歉……”  
卡尔几度张嘴，却还是感觉到难以再心安理得地说些什么，最终，他鬼使神差地表达了遗憾。  
他已经有很多年没再用这种语气说过什么，也许他欠布鲁斯无数个这样的抱歉。  
抱歉，或者遗憾，什么都好，布鲁斯最难过的时候，他正在歇斯底里地和他吵架，或者更糟……这也许是永远都难以偿还的债务，但……  
“你说你爱他？”  
“当然，我想我现在可以说出来……”卡尔耸耸肩膀，他看起来已经没什么顾忌了，“我爱他，我在过去的一百多年里从来没停止过想念他，布鲁斯，他即使失去生命也在救我，这一百多年我在幻影区，因为他而从来未曾失控。”  
“什么意思？”  
“鉴于你的布鲁斯仍然活着，我并没有告诉你们……在幻影区一个很安全的区域里，我把他葬在那里，我已经辜负了他，我们都失去了我们的星球——也许是我的私心，但布鲁斯应该也不愿意在陌生的地方安息。”  
“呃，等等……你把他葬在幻影区……”  
“是的，虽然幻影区也不是什么好地方，但我会天天去陪陪他，你知道的……我可以想办法让他觉得那里像家一样。”  
“这太……我是说，你真的没问题吗？你的布鲁斯已经死了，幻影区里一百年，足够把所有人都弄疯了——你知道那是什么鬼地方。”  
“是的，我知道……你也没必要紧张，”同位体的目光转向了卡尔肌肉紧绷的身体，一丝浅浅的带着忧伤的笑容略过那张已经很少表达情绪的脸，“我说了，我总是被布鲁斯拯救，我每天都会去他的地方，给他讲讲那些老故事……然后我会想起来，他说我们是责任使然，你知道，幻影区以前一直是我族人的垃圾场，但或许我可以把它变成别的——布鲁斯肯定不希望躺在垃圾场里。”  
卡尔沉默了，他望向远处——幸好他们就快要到达这一次的目的地了。

“布鲁斯！”  
卡尔看到床上仍然昏迷的人类时发出了一声惊呼，他靠近了看，看到布鲁斯紧锁的眉头，苍白的脸。  
“他暂时脱离危险了，但他失血过多，天堂岛的治疗光线没办法解决这个问题。”  
“输血？他得马上接受输血！”  
“卡尔，现在人类的世界正乱成一团，医院也都停运了，有些街道还在清扫布莱尼亚克留下的机器人——这就是闪电侠不在的原因。”  
“布鲁斯是什么血型？我想卡尔应该没法给他输血。”  
“是A型血——幸好不是罕见的血型。”  
“啊，是的，那么事不宜迟……”哈尔走到神奇女侠面前，举起一只胳膊，“用我的吧……我们都是地球人，我和他是同一血型，相信不会出什么岔子。”

他睁开眼，知道混乱的梦境又一次远去了。  
这对他来说不太容易，他做了很长很长的梦，又梦见儿时的犯罪巷，梦见那个漆黑冰冷的夜晚满地冷凝的鲜血，冰冷的雨锥心刺骨，氪星人的双眼血红，在尸山血海之中，他梦见他奋力地挣扎，可那些淹没他的血让他无法呼吸。  
是梦……布鲁斯，只是噩梦。  
四周安静的没有声音，他的视线渐渐清楚时，看见伏在他身旁的卡尔，超人很小心地没有压到他的身体，他注意到那人身上的战甲已经七零八落。  
一切都很安静，布鲁斯可以从房间的内部布置看得出他在天堂岛，他想起了失去意识之前，他们都在布莱尼亚克的飞船上进行殊死搏斗……然后他被布莱尼亚克的触手贯穿了胸口。  
身体仍然在隐隐作痛，但那是他习以为常的一种，曾经剑拔弩张的六年里，他每天都会被同样的疼痛折磨。  
“布鲁斯……”卡尔轻声呼唤了一声，像是在什么遥远的梦中，然后趴在床边的氪星人睁开了眼睛，“啊……布鲁斯……”  
看来蝙蝠侠的苏醒对于有超能力的氪星人来说也是个惊喜。现在这个外星来客已经飘到了半空——布鲁斯甚至怀疑他是否对此真的有意识。  
“我以为你真的要离开了……”  
超人看上去有些心有余悸，但那语气里掺杂的更多的是悲伤，布鲁斯能够感觉到那种几乎隐形的悲伤，他凝视着卡尔的表情，那也似乎有些不一样了。  
“我以为你会觉得那样很方便。”  
“不，那是……”卡尔的眉头皱紧了又打开，“布鲁斯……对不起，真的对不起，你真的不知道我有多感恩你还活着。”  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

“布鲁斯，这是我的请求，拜托你了……”同位体超人抬头用充满希冀的目光望着布鲁斯，“只有这一件事，你知道的，我和我的布鲁斯，我们都失去了地球，我不希望他孤零零地待在幻影区……我这个曾经的敌人也根本不能好好陪他。”  
“说实在，你也确实不能好好在幻影区照顾他了……”布鲁斯充满遗憾的和超人的同位体对视，他知道自己必须要把情况告诉给他，“我和新成立的联邦政府谈判，他们最后坚持要把你囚禁在新的贝尔里夫监狱，你知道他们想要什么。”  
“我知道……对他们来说我更容易掌控，可以成为武器，预防以后出现的问题。”  
“我不喜欢这个条件，我努力过了，他们出于恐惧要我负责监禁克拉克，但他们要你在他们手上……”  
“我知道……没关系……我答应他们，只要我的布鲁斯……你知道，我想他在韦恩墓园里，好好安睡……”  
同位体的声音已经有些颤抖，即使布鲁斯也感到气氛压抑，他深吸了一口气，调整情绪。  
“他们为此愿意和我签订协议，我提出不可以使用精神控制，他们答应了，但要求在你身体里安置氪石炸弹——可以遥控的那种，我要求没有X特遣队的任务，他们说不会冒险把你和恶棍团安排在一起，但……你会有其他任务。”  
“布鲁斯，我知道你在担心什么……”同位体抬头望着他，脸上却有了一丝笑意，“谢谢你努力为我跟他们谈判……但你知道的，我能接受他们把我关起来，或者让我做任务，只要……不是伤人的任务。”  
“你只想要我的同位体……我是说他，你想他的尸体被转移出来，埋在韦恩墓园……”布鲁斯若有所思地看着超人的同位体，“我知道这话可能有点冷酷无情，但是，为你考虑，你最好有个健康的感情……”  
“布鲁斯……他，他是我最好的朋友，我很抱歉没能让他活下来……很抱歉没能保护好他的世界，我做了很多错事，但他没必要承受这样的后果……仅此而已。”  
同位体攥紧了拳头，他做梦都想着向布鲁斯表示自己从未表达过的真心，即使是向蝙蝠侠的同位体倾诉也好，长久以来由那样的感情滋生的孤独和愧疚几次要将他吞噬，他都靠着某种难以形容的信念坚持下来。  
现在布鲁斯的同位体就在他面前，和他对话，他却没法说出来心中的感情……每个世界都该有每个世界的平衡，而他，也无法再允许自己的一句话有毁了另一个世界的可能性了。

“这好像不算是什么大好结局。”  
卡尔站在韦恩墓园的新墓面前，他身边的是布鲁斯，战争虽然已经过去，人类的身上还是打着绷带和夹板，站在超人的角度，卡尔永远不知道那是什么样的疼痛折磨。  
“这不是，这既不好，也不是结局，克拉克……”布鲁斯皱紧了眉头，他现在被沉重的情绪笼罩着，“你的同位体有机会得到定期的假释，但只能在这里，在韦恩庄园度过他短暂的假期。”  
“这不是很好吗……”卡尔耸耸肩膀，试图缓解寂静而沉重的气氛，“我也不能踏出韦恩庄园半步，而我的氪石炸弹遥控还不光在你的手里。”  
“他们知道我会下不了手……”  
布鲁斯有些怨愤地攥紧拳头，指节发出了吱嘎的响声。  
“哇哦……等等，你小心一点，我说过你的手近期需要静养。”  
“我不是在开玩笑，克拉克，”布鲁斯的眉头仍然紧锁着，他的脸上愁云密布，“我并不希望这事变成任何人都能杀死你的情况——你知道那遥控是在好几十个人之间轮流的。”  
“我知道，我接受监督，布鲁斯……我知道没有你，我可能会被放逐到幻影区，谢谢。”  
“布鲁斯老爷，您该吃午餐了。”  
阿尔弗雷德的声音传来，布鲁斯紧锁的眉头暂时打开，他叹息一声，望着卡尔。  
“我们去吃午餐吧。”  
“好，只是，等我几分钟。”

“嗨，你好，我是另一个世界的卡尔……如果是你，可能会叫我克拉克……无所谓，布鲁斯，你愿意怎么称呼我都可以。”  
超人蹲在那座新墓前，望着墓碑上崭新的刻痕发呆。  
“我偷听了布鲁斯和你的克拉克的谈话，我先道歉……但我有话要对你说……”卡尔的目光停留在周围的落叶上，他伸手捡起一片，随意地在手里玩弄着，“听着，卡尔是个大笨蛋，是个混球儿，也是个胆小鬼，他甚至没有胆量告诉你的同位体，他爱你。”  
一阵风略过，只留下孤寂的呼啸声和又几片落叶。  
“可是……我也是卡尔，我是超人，我几乎犯了他犯的所有错……只是我可能运气比他好，或者不如说布鲁斯的运气更好……他是胆小鬼，是个混蛋，我也是……那天他告诉我之后，我就一直在想这件事，是的……我也爱着布鲁斯，我是个大笨蛋。”  
墓碑只是安静地立着，现在卡尔的目光落在它的日影上。  
“他叫我们照顾好你，我会的，这园子里太久没人打理，都已经枯萎了……我们会重新让它好起来的，只是，卡尔确实爱你，他说他只剩下你一个最好的朋友了。”  
“克拉克，你怎么还在这儿？”布鲁斯从还在重建的韦恩宅邸里出来，一如既往地紧锁眉头，“如果你不想要你的午餐的话，我这就去跟阿尔弗雷德说，你知道阿尔弗雷德的甜饼干不等人。”  
“噢，对不起……”卡尔立刻站起来，三步并做两步地跑到布鲁斯面前，“在试图和亡灵说话。”  
“你不是讨厌魔法么？”  
“但我觉得有必要让他安息，我告诉他我们会照顾好他的。”  
“你连老朋友都不了解，真叫我惊讶……”布鲁斯歪着脑袋，有些不屑地说着，“布鲁斯韦恩并不在意他是怎么死的，也不在意他死后在哪儿……”  
“我知道，布鲁斯，他应该也知道……”  
“我知道他很愧疚，也许把我的同位体埋葬在韦恩墓园会让他感觉好一点点。”  
“哈，那我俩应该算扯平了——你也不明白卡尔的想法。”  
“你有更好的解释？”  
“他想布鲁斯看见韦恩庄园，看见一个不再有超人政权的世界，他想布鲁斯安睡在父母的旁边……他想让布鲁斯看见阿尔弗雷德。”  
“他都看不见。”  
“你说的没错……卡尔很抱歉，所有的卡尔都很抱歉……”  
“抱歉就继续生活，谁都别再犯愚蠢的错误了，我也不会再允许同样的事发生，我的一生……”  
“够了，布鲁斯，有太多人已经死去了，都是不必要的。”

“布鲁斯，我是说他真是心软得不像话，你看……”卡尔靠在“布鲁斯”的墓碑旁，望着洒在墓园地面上的月光，“他没有启用什么红太阳囚牢，我仿佛是韦恩庄园的长期居客……”  
他的手碰到了墓旁的青草，韦恩庄园此时寂静无声，卡尔却突然感觉到憋闷。  
“嗨……听着，布鲁斯，我想你肯定担心很多事，但是这个世界真的渐渐走上正轨了……”卡尔停顿了一下，回应他的仍然是墓园的死寂，“也许，对布鲁斯来说是还有一大堆麻烦要处理，我听说亚瑟被确认恢复正常之后马上就回亚特兰蒂斯了，他说……亚特兰蒂斯没法再和人类互信了，放出话来让布鲁斯最好别插手管他的事。”  
“噢，当然啦，他也不再支持政权什么的，很快我的政权也被推翻了……”卡尔突然警觉一般地抬起头，他听到了远处的响声，“噢……布鲁斯回来了，我们就此别过吧。”  
“对了……其实我也不会跟布鲁斯说什么蠢话的……我想了很久，我也爱他，但我很怕会影响他……”卡尔已经走出几步，布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德说话的声音让他感到有些安心，“而且……我想他应该不会喜欢我，我已经跟他说了那么多混蛋话，我们还一直在打架……”  
“达米安和蝙蝠洞那天的事，真的对不起，真的。”

卡尔在蝙蝠洞找到了在座椅上垂着头打盹的布鲁斯，他注意到夜巡归来的人类胳膊上的石膏和脸上的淤青，蝙蝠电脑还开着，看样子本打算继续工作的蝙蝠侠招架不住困倦，终于睡着了。  
他轻轻地叹息了一声，走上前去，把蝙蝠侠小心翼翼地抱起来，往楼上走去，在路上他遇见了阿尔弗雷德，在老人摆出禁声的手势时会意地点头。  
“克拉克，伊莉莎的案件，真凶是她滥用巫术同事，控制她在犯罪巷连续杀人的，正是他。”正要开门离开的卡尔有些惊讶，他没想到布鲁斯会突然醒来，还郑重其事地跟他说案件结果。  
“布鲁斯……这是你今天受伤的原因吗？”  
“是……但不完全是，克拉克，政权的管理下有很多和伊莉莎一样的被冤枉者，我有很多案件要侦破，伊莉莎的案件只是其中一个。”  
“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”  
“没什么好抱歉的……只是想告诉你这件事，晚安，克拉克。”  
“晚安。”  
TBC


	15. 续篇——家庭事务

“布鲁斯，这是你的……”  
卡尔的手里还端着放了布鲁斯夜间甜点的盘子，但此时暗夜骑士的表情让他有些难以继续用和往常一样的语气说话。现在他面前的布鲁斯，比往常任何时候都阴郁。  
布鲁斯转过头来望着他，他因此看到了布鲁斯的正脸——那张脸现在情况可不太好，一面的脸颊已经高高肿起，淤血还清晰可见，一道刀痕，有惊无险地穿过布鲁斯的眉心，一半留在了额头上，一半留在了颧骨的位置，即使已经止了血，做了缝合，也还是狰狞得让人心惊胆战。  
他的一只眼睛也肿得厉害，很明显有人让它挨了结结实实的一拳，现在它睁不开了，陷在了一圈肿胀的肉里。  
“谢谢……”  
男人沙哑地开口，语气听起来有些空洞，布鲁斯示意性的目光望向他的工作台，卡尔会意地把那碟甜点放在上面。  
芒果慕斯，布鲁斯最爱吃甜食了。  
气氛冷寂了下来，蝙蝠侠咬下一只手套，送了一勺进嘴，这时卡尔看到他吊在脖子上的左臂，如果用上透视，他能看出那是一处粉碎性骨折，是被人很残忍地用某种钝器重击的结果。  
布鲁斯没有继续吃他的甜点，他手里还抓着那只勺子，事实上那只露出来的右手的无名指也被打上了夹板，卡尔有些疑惑地望着布鲁斯。  
“不好吃吗？”  
“不……不是，很好吃。”  
布鲁斯说罢，就闭了嘴，在口腔里鼓捣一阵之后，突然吐出一个血淋淋的东西——一颗咀嚼齿。  
“噢……不。”  
“这不是什么坏事……”布鲁斯又挖了一小勺慕斯，甚至没多看一眼工作台上的咀嚼齿，“我最后一颗脆弱的牙齿也掉了。”  
“被打掉了……”卡尔皱着眉头补充，却突然意识到了什么，“等等，最后一颗？”  
布鲁斯偏过头去，但这并不能影响卡尔的X视线，氪星人的表情变得有些复杂。  
“你不知道？这些早在七年前就掉光了，”布鲁斯见无法躲过，索性转过脸来，开始满不在乎地吃慕斯，“我最喜欢阿尔弗雷德的甜点，可惜以前他总是说那些热量太高，不能多吃。”  
“阿尔弗雷德说得没错……”卡尔鬼使神差地换上了轻松的脸色，好像的确什么都没发生过，“我以前没见过几次这种情况……你遇到了强敌？”  
“这是我的事。”  
布鲁斯的目光集中在蝙蝠电脑的屏幕上，不再看他，卡尔只好也不再说话，直到蝙蝠侠吃光了他的甜点。  
“布鲁斯……今天最好早些休息吧，身体需要好好恢复。”  
布鲁斯的身影仍旧岿然不动，人类仅仅发出了一个象征性的鼻音来表示肯定，卡尔便轻轻叹息着，拿了空碟离开了。

“他最近心情很差，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“噢，是的，布鲁斯老爷他……”阿尔弗雷德的目光转向了眼前的屏幕，布鲁斯仍然一动不动地坐在蝙蝠电脑前，“他其实不擅长隐藏感情，尤其是负面感情。”  
“是啊，当我和他对视时，我甚至不敢再继续说下去，”卡尔的语气有些担忧，现在他也同样望着那块屏幕，“我怕会戳到他的痛处……我是说，他的确是在为杰森那件事而情绪低落的，对吧？”  
“其实，杰森对于布鲁斯老爷来说与亲人无异……”  
阿尔弗雷德有些伤感，没办法再说下去了。  
“我知道……阿尔弗雷德，我知道他对自己在意的人是什么样的感情……我只是怕这有一天会要了他的命。”  
“我前几天问过布鲁斯老爷，要不要把罗宾的制服收起来，他回答说不必……他总是很擅长惩罚自己，如您所见。”  
“得想想办法，阿尔弗雷德，我得想想办法。”

“停下吧，布鲁斯，别再折磨自己了，”卡尔试图拉着布鲁斯，让他从那台vr模拟器上下来，却被布鲁斯烦躁地挥开，“看看表！你已经有三天没睡了！”  
“我可以连续一个星期不睡。”  
布鲁斯皱皱眉头，捂着胳膊——刚刚动作激烈使得他的胳膊钻心的疼，他不得不停下正要再次做的事。  
他靠这台仪器重演曾经的事，寻找自己本来能够做到的解决方案，而那些事件通常都几乎无解，因此布鲁斯可能会像这样连续坐在仪器前几十个小时，不眠不休。  
“噢……对不起……”卡尔有些担心地使用了X视线，幸而他发现布鲁斯本来就情况糟糕的左臂没有因此多一块碎骨，“但是……布鲁斯，你不能等到伤好之后再做吗？”  
“别插手管我的事，要是你真的想我好过一些的话……”布鲁斯的语气里带着一丝蛮横，但卡尔听得出更多的其实是人类压抑着自己的情绪，“现在去自己找点乐子吧，韦恩庄园里什么都有。”  
“可是……啊，算了，你知道吗，布鲁斯？”卡尔正欲表示否认，却突然好像想起来什么一般，话锋一转，“找乐子，可以，我想跟你一起做这个模拟……我知道它有这个功能。”  
这使得本来正打算回到机器前的座椅上的布鲁斯突然回头，静默地望着他，是熟悉的目光，蝙蝠侠一直以来表示不赞成的方式。  
“布鲁斯，我……”卡尔欲言又止地张了张嘴，布鲁斯那双眼睛依然直视着他，但他能看得出那双眼里隐藏的深深的疲倦，“布鲁斯，我知道这听起来有点荒唐，但是你想过吗？要是有人能和你一起做这个模拟……也许，也许成功的几率会大一些。”  
“这是模拟重演而已，克拉克。”  
布鲁斯的眉毛皱成了有点怪异的形状，显然，蝙蝠侠现在只想否认卡尔的观点。  
“是的，我知道……我不是第一次来韦恩庄园，也不是第一次来蝙蝠洞，”卡尔使自己的语气听起来自然一些，希望能减少他们之间有些紧张的气氛，“可是……你不就是想寻找一个更好的结局吗？布鲁斯，我知道说什么事情已经发生了没有意义，那就……既然你也想找到一个更好的结局，我想帮忙……”  
“不需要你的帮忙……”说话间，布鲁斯又注意到卡尔脸上一闪而过的失望神色，也不由自主地放缓了语气，“听着，卡尔，杰森的死发生在那件事之前，是我从头至尾都不知道他遭遇了如此的痛楚，从死亡和无边无际的黑暗里醒来，我没有在他身边，也没能让凶手得到应有的惩罚……”  
“相信我这一回，布鲁斯……”卡尔没有再接着说下去，他以恳求的目光注视着蝙蝠侠，“我知道，但我也知道不能再这样下去了，看看我，看看走不出来的后果——我该忏悔一辈子的。”  
“我能控制好我自己，就算他打死我也……”布鲁斯的语气更加沮丧了，他现在有些动摇地望着卡尔，“我们签署了文件，我是他的法定监护人，我知道他需要正常的关怀和引导，我知道如果他继续流浪街头……他可能变得很危险。”  
“我知道，布鲁斯……我知道。”  
卡尔找到了另一副vr眼镜，现在他坐在布鲁斯旁边，等着蝙蝠侠平复情绪，布鲁斯的眉头紧锁着，他知道那是人类又在疯狂苛责自己。  
但是，他也知道布鲁斯默许了他一起做模拟。

“他长高了很多，我想他只比我矮一点点了……”布鲁斯缓缓地叙述着，好像在说什么温暖的故事，“他的拳头打人很疼，我知道他的格斗风格，几年前把我打晕在街头的冒牌蝙蝠侠也是他……”  
卡尔把眼镜放在一边——模拟已经结束，在他的帮助下布鲁斯算是得到了一个永远不会存在的美好结局，结束之后布鲁斯看上去已经有些体力不支，他喝了很多水，而且大汗淋漓。  
“卡尔，他有能力保护自己了，现在……”布鲁斯长长地叹了一口气，仿佛在试图疏解内心的压力，“他说我老了，又老又没用……他上一次就这么说，如果……不是那包人头的话，或许这不是什么坏事。”  
“布鲁斯，你知道现在还是你在维护哥谭市吧？看看你挽救的这一切，别忘了我们是有你才击退的布莱尼亚克的入侵……”卡尔停顿了一下，似乎想起了什么，“你知道的，韦恩墓园里的布鲁斯，他也尽全力了。”  
“枪伤很疼……他用的是真的子弹，阿尔弗雷德怪我太不小心……”  
“布鲁斯，我看得出你很困，你真的该休息了。”  
“我……很困，克拉克，我不知道该……”  
布鲁斯断断续续地说着，他的眼睛开始明灭地眨动，疲倦使得他看起来更加憔悴，最终，他的身体晃了晃，倒在卡尔身上。  
“我知道，布鲁斯，我知道你很难过……我很抱歉。”  
TBC


End file.
